Ties of Family Ties of Love
by DarthUmbreon
Summary: Rewrite of Chapter One. Cleao, Majic and Orphen face challenges after challenges to save Mariabella. With outside fources interferring will they survive the trials?
1. The Letter

Warnings: I don't own SSO. I don't own the characters. I do own any characters I'll create. I don't know the rating system very well yet, but I can bet that this will get to R by the end. Spoilers might pop on occasion, so you are warned!

Cleao sighed softly, no sadly, as she stared at the textbook in front of her. The ornate gold and black lettering crisscrossing the large red cover stared right back. She was supposed to read chapters' one through five, plus chapter twelve as extra credit for tomorrow. Her class Historic Applications of the World had a discussion on The Tower of Fang for the next day. Turning her head away from the untouched book, she looked for something else to occupy her time. Gazing out the window, Cleao had a semi-decent view of the large boarding school's gigantic rose gardens.

The boarding school was an ancient building that spread out for several hundred acres. Ivy curled and crawled lazily up the crumbling yellow, orange, and red brick walls. The pale moonlight gave the building a silver look to that made it seem nicer than it was. Dead roses spread out beyond the buildings destroying the enchanted look the moonlight cast on the school. Even the view was not enough to keep her mind busy. Her thoughts again began to drift towards what had happened to her just a just one month prior.

Returning home from her travels with Orphen and Majic, Cleao had enjoyed the peace and quiet. It had been nice not to have to worry about giant bugs, vengeful dragons, or where she going to sleep for the night. It was wonderful to have three hot meals a day that were remotely edible, as well as clean clothes that were not ripped, torn, stained, or destroyed. After a while though, she had started to go insane at home with nothing to do. Her mother had insisted that she pick up more Lady like activities to help her get back to normal. Doing nothing but playing the piano, sewing, going to tea parties, and dancing had started to annoy her.

'I'm not meant to play the piano, sew, go to tea parties or dance,' she thought morosely. 'Why can't I be me? For that matter, who am I now?' Sighing softly she went deeper into herself searching for an answer. Time passed quickly, like magic in the air.

'I haven't known who I am since I meet Orphen. Traveling with Orphen and Majic awakened something within me! What it is though?' A puzzled look quickly crossed her delicate features. 'I don't know what's wrong with me!' She cried mentally. 'I wish I did. The feeling of wrongness is even worse here, than it was at home. Why couldn't I stay at home and be me?' A smile crossed her face as she remembered one of the reasons why she had to leave home.

Leki had developed the habit of blowing up Dortin and Volcan. The stupid trolls had nowhere to go after the adventure so they went back to Everlasting Manor begging for a job. Well, actually Dortin had begged for a job, something decent to eat, and place to sleep safe from monsters, while Volcan looked at the valuables with greedy look in his eyes.

Whenever Volcan tried to steal something (which was often), Leki was always there to stop him. Sadly, innocent Dortin was always with his brother trying to convince him to stop, he was blown up as well. Dortin and a sullen Volcan would apologize. Cleao would apologize for Leki's behavior to her mother. This cycle went on continuously for weeks. Finally the property damage bill became too much. Thus, Leki had a perfectly good reason to go with her to boarding school.

Nothing had changed since the last time she had been at boarding school. The only difference this time was that Leki had accompanied her. It had taken a few heated words with the schoolmaster, plus a large sum of money donated to the school to get her way (her mother had not been pleased). So in the end, Leki was allowed to stay with her, and since he was labeled as a "dangerous animal" she got her own room.

However, Leki was the only friend she had here, and she was getting very lonely. 'Learning would be so much easier if I had someone to study with, but everyone here seems shallow. All they're concerned with is their money, clothes, and who was dating whom.' After trying to save a dragon, a master sorcerer, and meeting rich and poor people a like changed how she viewed people. She no longer felt uncomfortable around people of a different race, class, or species. Sadly, the school was very upscale and there weren't any one of a different race, class or species from her here, except Leki.

Leki was in the chair next to her, his chest moving up down slowly in sleep. He was snoring softly and slept on. Unaware of her troubled mind. Stroking his back with her hand she smiled at the young deep dragon. Leki always listened to her, no matter what she had to say. Absently petting him, she went back to blankly gazing at the book she was supposed to read. Her thoughts started to stray towards the handsome sorcerer she had traveled with.

'I wonder where Orphen is? Oh why should I care about that lazy, good for nothing sorcerer! Orphen doesn't love me. He loves Azalie...not me. Not me. And he will never love me. I'm not useful enough.' Her thoughts went on in this pattern for half an hour before she managed to stop herself.

Shaking her head slightly at that thought she picked up her book. Wiping away tears from her eyes she started read the title for the first time since picking up from her the bookstore early that day. The boarding school was run as a University were the students had to buy their own books for nearly triple the cost of the actual book.

'How ironic! The book is about the Tower of Fang. I bet I know more about that place than all of the students here put together.' Smiling to herself she thought of her good childhood friend Majic. 'He should be earning his place at the Tower by now. I wonder how he's doing?' Majic had always been there for her when she was feeling down. The brotherly like teasing had kept her angry enough not to be depressed. 'And once I realized what he was doing I no longer felt depressed. I wish he were here now.'

Opening the book Cleao started reading the first chapter. She tried learning more about the world around her once she realized how little she knew. 'I felt like a total idiot around Orphen! He always had to explain things to me. I wasn't much help to him on his quest to save Azalie. I couldn't read the books in the library at the Tower of Fang, nor could I read the ancient runes in the library ruins. I should have been able to help him more. Maybe that is why he was so distant to me. I was nothing but a burden to him.' Forcing herself to read the material in front of her, Cleao continued to study about the Tower. Shortly after the first few chapters, the book actually started to get interesting. She rapidly became engrossed the book as it talked about the Tower of Fang and its history.

It was close to midnight when she stopped reading the end of chapter fourteen. Yawning loudly she stretched and set the book down on the table beside her. Walking over the bed she started undressing and getting ready for bed. Pulling on her pink nightgown she got into bed and fell quickly asleep. Unknown to her something troublesome was stirring in the night air. "Orphen…"


	2. Reunion!

Authors Notes: Hiya all. Here is Chapter two. I had a lot of spare time during computer class so I had plenty of time to write. Great ne? Many people will think that my fanfics might be AU because I don't portray Cleao as a stupid blond. I think I need to explain why story is this way. She isn't one. Cleao is incredibly intelligent. However, I believe that she just acts stupid. Rich, young women sole job is to be good little wives correct? (At least during that time period). Well it's Cleao's upbringing to act stupid so she can attract a husband. Her tomboyish nature interferes though. (Which is why she acts spoiled/stupid around Orphen). After her travels Cleao matured beyond that annoying trait for the most part. My story takes place right after the end of SSO. With a slight difference, Majic and Cleao don't rejoin Orphen. I'll stop babbling. Read on if you got this far.

Warnings: I bumped down the warning to PG-13. If it changes then I'll put it back at R. I'm not sure how violent this going to get yet. It will have swearing in it. I don't own SSO. sighs I want to though.

"" Conversation

'' Thoughts

/ / Letters, Passages from books, etc

Flash back

"Miss Everlasting I know that your mother is very ill at this time, but must you leave us? It is in the middle of the semester, and winter is approaching. You could get caught in a winter storm. Or worse." Schoolmaster Roni calmly stated as he stared down at his student. He didn't like Cleao really. Miss Everlasting was too tomboyish for his personal taste in women. However, Cleao was one the richest students attending his school currently. Losing her money would be a great lose to him and to the school as well.

"You insensitive jerk!! My mother may be dying and you're worried money! You bastard!" With all her strength Cleao hurled her muddy left shoe at the pompous schoolmaster standing before her. Whack! Went the shoe on Roni's forehead. He fell to the ground with a dazed look on his face. Cleao was in no mood for his greedy concern. She knew that Roni wanted her money. 'No one cares about another person's health here. That is one more good reason why I should go home. This place is just about as caring as Flameheart's soul!' "Mr. Roni if you would please pick up my bags and put them in the carriage. I am a lady."

As tears started to gather in her eyes, Cleao quickly wiped them away before anyone could see. Climbing into the waiting carriage, Cleao breathed a gentle sigh of relief. Once the shock from the letter had worn off, Cleao had started to pack her bags. 'Luckily there was little I needed to take with me. A few books that I'm reading, some dresses, my dagger, and a few memoirs. Money does have it advantages. When I need to leave in a hurry, and I need to get home quickly, money makes it happen. At least here it does. Gods I hate this place.' The schoolmaster had offered her a "carriage" for her journey home. 'If you can call this thing a carriage. It can barely stand! The wheels are old and worn. If I'm not mistaken, the axle is bent as well. This carriage reminds me of the carriage Orphen repaired. That was in the town with the erupting volcano. It all seems so very long ago. Gah! Cleao you need to stop thinking about him. If nothing else goes wrong I'll be able to get home in a day.' With a sharp jerk the carriage started moving forward. "We're on our way Miss Everlasting." Cleao nodded her head at the driver before getting comfortable.

Rickety rack went the carriage as it traveled down the dusty road. Leaves had already started to change colors for the autumn season. Red, gold, brown, and yellow splashes of color decorated the world around her. Cleao barely noticed the brilliant scenery that surrounded her. She was re- reading the letter. 'No matter how many times I read it, the horrible news never changes.'

/Dear Cleao,

Please come home soon! Mother's illness has taken a turn for the worst. The doctor says that mother won't be able to survive for much longer. Mother wishes to see you before she dies. She says that the will has already been written, and all that is left is for us to hear her last words. Majic has been asked to come here as well. He arrived at Everlasting Manor yesterday afternoon. We hope to see you soon.

Sincerely, Mariebell/

Stroking Leki's soft fur Cleao forced herself to think about something other than her mother. Drifting back to the letter her eyes fell upon Majic's name. 'I wonder if he has talked to mother yet? Majic may be annoying at times, but he is a good friend. I remember how much trouble we got into when we were children.' Laughing softly to herself as she recalled happy childhood memories.

XFlashBackX

"Cleao! Cleao wait for me!" Majic yelled franticly as he chased after his best friend. Giggling madly young Cleao turned around and faced the exhausted Majic.

"Majic! You big baby! C'mon ! We're almost there, Majic! Don't you want to see the carnival?" Grabbing Majic's hand Cleao started to drag him towards the carnival.

"Of course I want to see the carnival! I'm just tired. Can't we rest for a bit? Please?" Begged Majic. Looking at his friend he wondered where she got her energy. Cleao was always so hyper! She was constantly running around, climbing trees, or exploring the world around her. And he always went with her. However, no matter how much trouble Cleao got him into, she was always there besides him.

"Never mind that Majic! Look! Look! We're here! We're here!" Cleao's excited squeal brought Majic out of his daze. Sure enough, they had arrived.

The carnival was huge! Large brightly colored stalls formed streets in a dazzling array of patterns. Chaotic rides that twisted and turned in the far right corner formed a forest. Sweet tantalizing smells of food wafted towards them on the breeze. Children ran about laughing happily, young couples strolled down the stalls pointing at various objects, and adults chased after the unruly children. Both of their eyes grew large with wonder. "Wow."

"Yeah! Let's go! Hurry!" Running the last of the way hand in hand, exhaustion forgotten, the two friends rushed into the carnival. Dashing down one lane then another they took in all of the sights. "There's the rides!"

Hours later the two of them emerged triumphant. Covered head to toe in sugar, dirt, and grinning ear to ear they started to walk home. Neither of them noticed their angry parents waiting just outside of the town.

"CLEAO! Where have you been?! I've been searching all day for you! And you, Majic! I thought you knew better! Imagine! Going off to who knows where, and without telling someone!" Yanking the surprised girl by the arm Mrs. Everlasting started to drag her daughter home. Mr. Lin, Majic's father just frowned slightly. Majic bowed his head low and started to follow his father home.

"See you later Majic!" Cleao waved good-bye to her friend before her mother managed to drag her out of hearing range.

"Yeah! If we don't get grounded until next year!" Majic's replied.

XEnd FlashBackX

"Cleao! Cleao!" A familiar voice startled Cleao from her memories. Looking out of the carriage she realized that she had reached home. Staring back at her was a shockingly familiar face. Smiling with joy for the first time in hours Cleao leapt out the carriage. Leki jumped out right behind her barking happily.

"Majic!"

--At the Tower of Fang earlier that week -- --

"Master! Master!" Majic shouted frantically as he raced towards Hartia. Racing down the long winding halls he wondered where his new master was. He had urgent news that he had to tell him. He had just received a letter from Mrs. Everlasting. The terrible news had terrified him. 'I don't know why she wants me there, but I can't deny a dying woman her wish.' Finally dashing around a corner, Majic found his master standing serenely beside a window facing the entrance.

"I know Majic. wish to return to your hometown. Something about Cleao's mother right?" Hartia turned to face Majic. Sunlight streamed past him from the window. Shadows crept along the floor, hiding the expression on his face. He knew what his young apprentice wanted to tell him.

"H-how did you know Master?" Majic stood there in shock before his new master. His robes were in disarray from his frantic dash to find Hartia.

"Lai told me Majic. Here. Give this to Cleao." Hartia handed Majic a parcel with a sealed letter on top of it. "Lai is waiting for you in the transport room. He'll send you to where you need to be." Hartia smiled a bit as he saw the relief spread across Majic's face. "Good-bye Majic."

"Thank you Master! I'll be back soon! Promise!" Majic toke the package from his master, then took off down the halls. Lai was waiting for him.

'Majic it'll be longer then you think. If what Lai Saw were correct, then you wouldn't be returning here. I wish you the best of luck. I'd tell you what awaits you, but I can't! Lai warned me of the danger of tampering in matters like this.' Sighing with regret Hartia turned to face the window. Crimson sunlight flowed in from the setting sun. 'Krylancelo, take care of them for me.'

"Volcan why are we returning to Everlasting Mason? You know that Miss Cleao doesn't like us." Inquired Dortin as he and his brother walked down the road. His brother just strolled forward.

"Dortin you idiot! Don't you know that Mrs. Everlasting is dying? Since we had helped her out so much, she must have included us in her will. All we have to do is show up and..." Before Volcan could finish his sentence an all too familiar shadow loomed over them.

"Oh really."

"O-o-orphen!" Volcan jumped up in surprise. Eyes wide with panic he slowly turned around to see Orphen's smirking face. Backing up into his brother Dortin, Volcan gulped.

"Trying to get money from a dying old lady. Volcan that is an old time low even for you. Well, since you two are in such a hurry, I'll help you reach your destination. Ware wa Hanatsu, Hikari no Hakujin!" 'Cleao must be at Everlasting Manor to see her mother's funeral. I should go check up on her.' B efore he could take two steps forward a voice interrupted him.

"I've been looking for you Orphen."


	3. Last Words

Authors Notes: Yargh. I keep on making mistakes. X.X; I'll get it right some day. I promise. Sorry about the mix-up with Chapter two. I didn't mean to replace Chapter one with Chapter two. I'm still not used to the system yet. I'm learning it though. And no, this isn't going to turn into a Cleao/Majic fic. I'm having them react in this manner for a reason. I'll get to the fluffy romance between Orphen and Cleao later. Just be patient.  
  
Warnings: Same as before.  
  
"" Conversation  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
// // Letters, passages from a book, etc  
  
{ } Flash back mode  
  
"Majic!" Cleao ran forward and hugged her friend tightly. Before she could stop herself Cleao started to cry. Tears ran down her young face as she lost the remaining control over her already battered emotions. Cleao trusted Majic to understand her enough so that she could cry her heart out in front of him.  
  
"C-cleao.." Sighing softly Majic just wrapped his arms around Cleao holding her close. Cleao buried her head against Majic's shoulder crying even louder than before. 'Cleao I wish you didn't have to go through such pain.' Whispering soft, soothing words Majic rocked Cleao back and forth in his arms gently. "I'm here for you Cleao. Always."  
  
"Thank you Majic." Cleao mummers quietly as soon as she composed herself enough to speak clearly. Moving away from Majic, Cleao wiped the remaining tears from her eyes with her sleeve. "Sorry about that Majic. I didn't mean to get your shirt all wet like that."  
  
"It's ok Cleao. You're going through a tough time. Besides, I can practice one of my new spells on it." Majic decided that before anything else happened he had better get Cleao inside. Taking her hand in his, Majic started to lead the still emotionally upset Cleao towards the house. Blushing slightly at the close contact he started to hurry towards the house. "Mariebella! Cleao's home." Majic yelled out. Helping Cleao climb up the steps, he led her towards the large doors.  
  
Mariebella opened the door to Everlasting Manor as Cleao and Majic reached the last of the front steps. "I'm so glad you're home Cleao. Mother doesn't have much strength left. Please go talk to her now. I know you're tired from your journey, but this is urgent. You go as well Majic. Mother is ready to talk to you as well." Closing the door gently behind her Mariebella turned and faced them. "Follow me." Mariebella escorted Majic and Cleao to the left flight of stairs, then up the Hallway of Memories, and finally stopped at the main bedroom at the end of the West Wing. "She is in here."  
  
"Mother?" Cleao asked hesitantly. Looking around inside the dimly light room she spotted her mother sitting at near the window. Wrapping securely in thick blankets Mrs. Everlasting seemed thin, pale, and fragile. Weak winter sunlight framed her mother, giving her a halo of filtered light. It was creepy.  
  
"Cleao. I'm so glad you could make it in time." Mrs. Everlasting's voice was soft, and she could barely be heard. "I have something important to tell you. This concerns you as well Majic." Cleao rushed to her mother's side and kneeled down before her. Resting her head against her mother's hand Cleao looked up at her mother. Majic knelt down next to Cleao, wondering what she could possibly want with him.  
  
"When I first married your father I never knew that I would get this sick. 12 months after we were married Mariebella was born. Shortly after Mariebella's birth, I got sick for the first time." Suddenly she started to cough violently. Raising her left hand to cover her face, the coughing grew worse. Flecks of blood, and yellow mucus appeared on her hands.  
  
"Mother! You need.." Shaking her head Mrs. Everlasting shushed her daughter. "The doctors said that I would never fully recover. Getting pregnant again would just make my illness worse. So your father and I reached an agreement. We would have no more children." Cleao's eyes grew large with shock. "After that was agreed upon your father started to take business trips that took him far from home. The business trips grew longer and longer." Turning her head so that she could stare out of the window, Mrs. Everlasting drew deeper into her memories. "Until one day he came home with a baby."  
  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me this?" Cleao shouted. She didn't want to hear what was coming next. However, she knew deep down in her heart what the news would be, and that no matter what she did, she couldn't change it.  
  
"That baby was you. He never mentioned your mother's name. I was terribly upset with him at first, but I wanted children so badly, that I got over it and adopted you as my own child." Sighing with regret Mrs. Everlasting continued her tale. "I decided to tell you when the time was right, but a good time never came up." Shaking her head sadly, Mrs. Everlasting turned and looked at their shocked expressions. Cleao and Majic's eyes were incredibly large. Various emotions were racing across their faces, flickering from shock, sorrow, rage, and despair.  
  
"My husband had had one more child out of wedlock. He agreed to father a child with local tavern owner's wife. She was already happily married to a wonderful husband, but she was sterile with her husband. The two of them desperately wanted a child." Looking into the dawning comprehension in Majic's startled eyes she wished that she had told them sooner. "I wanted to include you in the will Majic. There are papers that confirm who your father is, so that the will is valid. Cleao, Majic..the two of you are half siblings."  
  
"What?!" Identical stunned expressions crossed Majic and Cleao's faces. Looking at each other in surprise, then back at Mrs. Everlasting they were uncertain as what to do now. Nothing had prepared for news like this.  
  
"Cleao dear, you play beautifully on the piano. Would you kindly play a piece of music for me? I missed hearing you." Mrs. Everlasting glanced longingly at the grand piano that stood proudly in the corner of the room.  
  
"C-c-certainly mother. I'd be glad to." Standing up slowly, Cleao headed over to the grand piano. Gleaming dimly in the weak light the piano seemed lonely, and forgotten. 'I never knew. I never knew. I never knew..' Sitting down on the worn and dusty seat Cleao started to play. Forlorn music filled the air, floating to every corner of the room. Mrs. Everlasting smiled a bit before relaxing. Her body went limp, as the last of her breath left her. As her hands fell to her sides, her rings slipped off of her fingers falling to the floor.  
  
Cleao closed her eyes in a vain attempt to stop the tears as she continued to play the sad melody. Majic closed his eyes as well, clenching his fists at his sides, uncertain as what to do. His entire world had been turned upside down. Music steadily continued to play, as if it too were weeping.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Demanded Orphen. Not bothering to even turn around and face the speaker Orphen's hands dropped to his sides. Sliding his feet into a ready position he prepared to fight if necessary.  
  
"That is no concern to you, boy. I need you to do something for me." The voice was silky and feminine.  
  
"What makes you think I'd do anything for you?" Smirking Orphen confidently turned around to face the speaker. Surprise then horror filled his dark brown eyes. 'This can't be! She is a heavenly one! They all died out years ago! This is bad. Very bad.' Backing up a few steps Orphen tried to think of a plan.  
  
"My oh my. What a smart lad you are. I can tell you studied hard in school. I need you to go the island of Isymaar for me." The heavenly one was stunning. Long curly red hair highlighted with gold framed her face, flowing down her body in silky waves to her knees. A slender body was covered in a simple dark green dress. Eyes like fire opals flickered with an Inner Light.  
  
"I thought all of your kind died out eons ago! How did you survive?" Orphen brought his arm up in the attack position. He wasn't certain if he could beat a heavenly one on his own, but he would try!  
  
"You don't want to annoy me, boy. If you do so, bad things will happen to your friends. You wouldn't want that now would?" Smirking at the enraged expression on the sorcerer's face the heavenly one waited for the excepted response.  
  
"You leave Cleao and Majic out of this!" Yelled Orphen. His hands dropped to his sides, forming fists.  
  
"Good boy! I knew you loved her enough to listen to me." Her smirk grew even wider at the look on Orphen's face. 'Heh. Mortals are easy to manipulate. Sorcerers haven't changed at all since the last time I talked with one.'  
  
"I don't love that loud mouthed, bossy, spoiled tom-boy!" His response was automatic. If anyone of his enemies found out that he had fallen in love then the results would be a disaster. 'Cleao already attracts enough trouble. I don't want her in anymore danger. She means too much to me.'  
  
"Oh stop lying to yourself, and me. It doesn't do you any good. Now listen carefully, you need to get to the island Isymaar by the winter solstice or else." With that the heavenly one transported from sight.  
  
"Now what do I do?" 


	4. Tears

Authors Notes: Well, here I am again. Updating on the same day. I wrote chapter 3 late last night at 1:00. I posted it before I went to bed, woke up this morning, went to school, came home, and noticed that I got more reviews. It made me happy. I'm an easy person to please. Ironically, when I was half sleep, I made less spelling errors then when I write during the day. Oh yeah! In chapter three, the part where Mrs. Everlasting's rings fell off her fingers when she died is based on a true story. My great- grandma was sitting in a chair sleeping, while the rest of the family was watching TV. Suddenly she died, and her rings just slipped off her fingers.  
  
Warnings: Ditto as previous chapters. I don't own SSO or the "heavenly ones", however, don't use her without asking me first ok? (As if that'll happen!) Any suggestions for what her name should be? I stink at creating names, which one of the reasons is why I love fanfictions. I don't have to think up new names for the characters very often.  
  
" " Conversations  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
// // Passages from books, letters, etc  
  
{ } Flashback modes  
  
  
  
"Mother is dead isn't she?" Mariebella's voice asked quietly from beyond the thick oak door. Opening the door slowly Mariebella looked inside, and her gentle heart breaking at the sight before her blue eyes.  
  
Cleao was a sobbing mess in Majic's arms. Cleao's hair was messy, her crystal blue eyes red with tears, and her soft skin was a pale, pale white. Majic had a dazed look on his eyes. Non-the-less he still held Cleao to him, trying to calm her down the best he could. He was rubbing his hand in soothing circles on her upper back, while he made a soft humming noise. 'Oh Majic, Cleao..I'm so sorry that this is such a hard time for you.'  
  
Walking over to the distraught pair Mariebella hugged them both to her bosom. She started to stroke Cleao's long blond hair, a soothing gesture that she had done for her younger sister when Cleao was small child. Staring deep into Majic's confused, dazed look eyes she smiled her gentlest smile for him. "I always wanted a younger brother. Now I have one."  
  
Blushing like mad at the sudden contact with Mariebella's chest Majic flushed with embarrassment. Cleao lifted her head from Majic's shoulder and glared at her sister. Rage and pain flashed through Cleao's face like lightning. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner Mariebella? Why? Why!" Cleao's voice raised steadily rose in volume as hysteria started to set in. Cleao couldn't take it anymore. Confusing, painful emotions boiled up inside of her, wanting to escape in any way possible. "I hate you! I hate you!"  
  
Majic realized what was happening to Cleao. 'Forgive me Cleao, but this is for the best!' Closing his eyes, Majic slapped Cleao with his right hand. Wincing at the loud slap that followed; he prepared for Cleao's loud, painful revenge to fall upon him. Lifting his hands up to protect his face he waited for the pain. When the pain didn't happen, he glanced up in surprise. Cleao was staring at him with a shocked look on her face. She had stopped crying, but tears still quivered in the corners of her eyes, waiting to be released. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Cleao!"  
  
Shaking her head slowly from side to side, her hair swishing back and forth covering most of her face Cleao replied softly. "No, thank you Majic. I wasn't acting right. Sorry I yelled at you like that Mariebella. I didn't meant it." With that the tears started gushing down her face in streams. Covering her face with her hands, Cleao started to cry even louder than before. 'I can't believe I just said to Mariebella. What is wrong with me?'  
  
"Oh Cleao." Mariebella pulled Cleao in for another hug. Glancing at Majic she nodded towards the door. "Majic dear, there is tea ready to go in the dining room. Would you please..? I'll take care of Cleao. Thank you Majic-kun." Sparing Majic a quick smile before he left the room, Mariebella went back to comforting her distraught sister.  
  
  
  
"It has started." Echoed a voice that had no sound, yet at the same time filled every crevice with noise.  
  
"Yes it has."  
  
"We should not interfere! This is a problem for mortals. Last time we took part in the affairs of mortals, we were nearly wiped out. Concerning ourselves in this fight would be a mistake. It involves sorcerers, mortals. Not us, the Deep Dragons." The second voice was a deeper baritone then that of the first speaker's.  
  
"It is our problem! And if you shall not help me, then I shall help them myself. This a personal matter." A rich alto voice chimed in. Softer in tone then the previous voices, this had one more authority to it.  
  
"Very well. Do you what you wish. But it may be too late to help them. Helping them could cost you your life." With a deep sigh the source of baritone voice started to fade from view, vanishing in the swirling silver mist.  
  
"I know. But I shall not change my mind." 


	5. A gift

Authors Notes: Hiya again. FYI a Deep Dragon is a Wolven. When SSO got dubbed, they decided to call Leki and his kind, Wolvens instead of Deep Dragons. Leki isn't really a wolf he is a dragon. Awesome ne?  
  
Warnings: Gash! I have a new warning! I didn't create the "Red Death." That is a creation of Mr. Edgar Allen Poe. It is believed that the "Red Death" symbolizes the wasting disease. (That is why I had Mrs. Everlasting cough up blood in the last chapter.) Same warnings as before apply.  
  
"" Conversation  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
// // Passages from letters, books, etc  
  
{} Flashback mode  
  
  
  
"Mariebella! Mariebella! Majic! HELP!" Cleao's panicked scream echoed throughout the entire mansion. Majic jumped up in surprise at the sound of Cleao's screams. Dropping the tea tray so that he could reach his sister's Majic caused the delicate china to shatter all over the floor. Racing up the staircase and down the hall as fast as he could Majic hurried to find the cause of Cleao's terror. Yanking open the thick door he was shocked speechless at the sight.  
  
Cleao was standing a few feet away from Mariebella; her hands clenched together near her face in horror. Mariebella was still kneeling on the floor, her hands trying to vainly cover her face. Her face and hands were covered in droplets of blood. A few trickles of blood ran down from the corner of her lip. Bursting out in violent coughs Mariebella bent over in pain, more blood ejecting from her mouth. Leki was standing near by, whining with worry.  
  
"What happened? Mariebella what is wrong with you?" Majic dashed over to Mariebella, but she managed to hold up her arm to stop him before he got to close. Standing before his new sister Majic wondered what he should do. Before panic could set in a soft voice broke into the thick tension.  
  
"You have the Red Death! Just like mother did. You're dying! Dying!" Cleao screamed in horror, as tears flowed down her face in ever increasing streams. Eyes wide with horror, shock, grief, and anger Cleao stared at Mariebella. "Why didn't you tell me you were dying? Why damn you! Why!" Her young body couldn't take the continuous emotional shock. With a faint sigh Cleao fainted. Before she hit the ground Majic leaped forward catching her. Yipping with surprise Leki jumped up onto his bond mates shoulder, staring into Majic's eyes.  
  
"I got you Cleao! I got you..Umph!" Falling on his rump, Majic held the exhausted Cleao to his chest. Looking to Mariebella for help, Majic eyes also started to fill with tears. 'Why is this happening? I just found out that I have a new family, and they're dying on me! I wish Master were here. He would know what to do.' Mariebella meanwhile had managed to put her coughing fit under control. Using the near by chair for support she slowly pulled herself to her feet.  
  
"M-majic. I won't live for much longer. I had hoped that Cleao and you wouldn't find out about my illness until later. Would you take care of her for me? Please?" Mariebella pleaded with her new brother. Wiping the blood off her face and hands with a handkerchief Mariebella walked over to Majic. Gently brushing his bangs out of his eyes she smiled sadly at him. "I head the crash of the china. I'll go make some more tea." Walking out the door Mariebella looked back once before she left the room.  
  
Shortly after she left Cleao started to wake up, her eyes fluttering open slowly. "O-orphen?" Cleao mummers before realizing where she was. "Majic? Where did Mariebella go?" Majic released his hold on Cleao, a guilty look on his face.  
  
"She went to go make tea." Staring down at his hands Majic waited for Cleao's response. Bracing himself for the loud vocal reprimands that were coming, Majic didn't have to wait long. Wincing at the outraged screams near his ears Majic waited for Cleao to calm down.  
  
"What! Majic you idiot! Mariebella is sick! Dying! And you let her go make tea! How could you?" Cleao would be crying, except that she had run out of tears. 'How could this be happening! Mother is dead, Mariebella is dying, and there is nothing I can do about it! Nothing!' Hands on her hips Cleao glared at the quivering Majic. Shaking her head suddenly Cleao reached over and held out her hand to Majic. "Come on Majic. Mariebella is waiting for us with tea. No good getting mad at you. There is nothing I can do. Plus, we need to allow the servants to prepare mother for the funeral."  
  
Blinking surprise at Cleao's change in mood Majic stopped shaking. Glancing up at Cleao he saw the wisdom in her eyes. 'Cleao sure has matured since the last time I saw her. That journey we went on must have changed her more that I thought.' Taking hold of Cleao's out stretched hand Majic stood up. Dropping his hands down to his sides Majic felt a slight lump in his pocket. Wondering what it could possibly be, Majic reached into his robe pocket. Pulling out a simply wrapped brown box Majic remembered what he was supposed to do. 'Oh! I almost forgot. Master Hartia wanted me to give this to Cleao, along with a letter. Ah! Where did I put that letter?' Dismayed Majic started to search franticly for the letter.  
  
"Majic what are you doing?" Cleao demanded. She had had enough surprises for today. Finding out that her new brother had lice or something would tip her over the edge. What was he doing? "Is this what you're looking for?" Picking up the simple brown box from that floor that Majic had dropped.  
  
"Cleao that box is for you! Master Hartia gave me it to give to you, along with a letter. Only I lost the letter!" Doubling his efforts to find the letter Majic started to jump and leap around in an effort to shake loose the letter from it's hiding spot. Cleao ignored Majic's mad jig as she rattled the box around to hear what was inside.  
  
Intrigued by the faint metallic ring Cleao ripped off the wrapping. Lying in thin tissue paper was something Cleao thought she would never see again. Grabbing the necklace the tip of the chain she lifted it out of the box. Dangling before her was the signature necklace for the Tower of Fang. Twirling around reflecting sunlight was an exact duplicate to the necklace Orphen wore. "It's a necklace. Like the one Orphen always wore.."  
  
As it gleamed in the weak sunlight, Cleao noticed something about the necklace for the first time. Written in an eloquent script was a name, written in the language used by the Tower. 'It must the owner's name. Why would Hartia give me this? I wish I knew how to read runes. Then I could now who's it is.' "Hey Majic. You can read the runes used by the Tower right?"  
  
"Yes I can. Why?" Stopping his search for the letter Majic looked over Cleao's shoulder. Gasping in shock at the sight of the necklace Majic's mouth dropped open in surprise. "That is what Master wanted to give you?!" At Cleao's nod Majic reached over and looked closely at the inscription on the necklace. "I-I-it says Krylancelo Finrandi. This is Master's necklace!"  
  
"Orphen.." Hugging the necklace to her chest Cleao remembered the memories it brought with it. "Wait! Majic, where is that letter? I need to read it!" Glaring at Majic Cleao suddenly noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the corner of his hood. Yanking the piece of paper from the startled Majic Cleao smirked. "I found the letter. Let's go down stairs."  
  
Opening the letter with one hand Cleao started to glance over the letter's contents. "Oh my.." Eyes wide with shock Cleao handed the letter over to Majic. Skimming the letter Majic whistled in amazement. 'Wow.' Smiling happily Cleao put the necklace around her neck, securing it tightly. Removing her old emerald necklace, Cleao put it safely into her pocket.  
  
// Dear Cleao,  
  
How are you? I'm sorry about your Mother. The necklace I gave truly is Krylancelo's. He broke it when the tower decided to bury Azalie. That was the day he swore that Krylancelo was dead. He had tossed it away on that day. The necklace that Krylancelo always wore was Azalea's necklace. I thought you might want to have Krylancelo's necklace, since he doesn't want it anymore. I fixed it for you. Good luck on your quest.  
  
Sincerely, Hartia. //  
  
'I wonder what Hartia meant by quest? I don't plan on going anywhere. Mariebella needs me here.' Majic had lapsed into silence as he noticed the family portraits along the wall. Pausing in front of a large family portrait, containing Cleao, Mariebella, Mr. Everlasting, and Mrs. Everlasting Majic stared at the man who was his father. 'That is my father. I never knew..' Gleaming proudly in the side of the picture was the sword of Baltanders.  
  
"Majic why did you stop? Oh. Look Leki, that is a picture of my father." Cleao looked up at the family portait. Sniffing at the large picture Leki stood up upon Cleao's head to get a better look.  
  
'Hard to think that my view of family changed so much in such a short time.' Her eyes were drawn to the very item that had completely changed her life. Almost as if it were there the sword in the painting stood out boldly. Descriptive down to the very last detail, Cleao could even make out the runes on the blade. 'Runes of the ancient ones. Items of power. Nothing is as it seems, that which brings forth from within, that which is a pure as water.' Reciting the lines from her dream Cleao was struck by a brilliant idea.  
  
"Majic! I have it! I know how to save Mariebella from the Red Death!" 


	6. Rings

Authors Notes: I was curious as to what other authors got for reviews. It was a learning experience for me. Now I'm waiting to see if D-chan is going to review my SSO story. D-chan is a wonderful author, and makes a couple I don't particularly like seem interesting. That takes skill. If D- chan reviews my SSO fanfic, I think I know what I'm going to get criticized about. First off, chapter one is really poorly written. My grammar and spelling are hideous. I haven't seen SSOR, so I'm making the story AU. (I didn't know I was until I read the reviews for other stories.) I'm changing a lot of things in the story involving family relations and I'm killing off character(s). And worst of all, I'm changing Cleao's character slightly from that of the anime. Since I'm always working on improving myself, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to D-chan. This is my effort to improve my fanfiction (not change the story line mind you) so that it isn't a complete waste of D-Chan's time. If D-chan decides to read TOFTOL at all. I have an idea in mind, and when I write that chapter it'll be dedicated to R. Neko. She gives me really helpful reviews.  
  
Warnings: Same as before.  
  
"" Conversations  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
// // Passages from books, letters, etc  
  
{} Flashback mode  
  
  
  
"Cleao what are you talking about? You know that there isn't a cure for the Red Death, and magic can't heal it." Majic stared at Cleao wondered what could have caused her sudden outburst. Sighing softly to himself Majic waited to hear what Cleao had to say about her idea.  
  
"Majic! What about the Rings of Isymaar?" Cleao exclaimed excitedly, her pale blue eyes glowing brightly with hope. She had read about the Rings of Isymaar in an ancient book written by Rox Roe. How a translated version had gotten into the library at the boarding school Cleao had no idea.  
  
Leki yipped with excitement from his perch. Wagging his tail wildly back and forth he was glad that something had cheered Cleao up. Underneath his happiness for his mistress, a thread of trepidation lurked. He didn't know why, but the name of Isymaar brought a sense of dread with it. No matter, he would find out what was wrong with Isymaar later. Until then he would protect Cleao and her friends.  
  
"Rings of Isymaar, Rings of Isymaar." Majic chanted softly to himself, as he tried to remember where he had heard that name before. 'I remember now! Lai had talked about them once.' "Now I remember! But Cleao, no one knows where the island of Isymaar actually is. For all we know it might be a legend."  
  
"The sword of Baltanders wasn't a legend! Besides, it is the only chance we got of saving Mariebella." Cleao vainly tried to recite in her head all that she could remember from the book. 'Why isn't my memory any better! I need to remember what it said about Isymaar.' "All I can remember is that the Rings of Isymaar are said to contain great power, able to grant people's wishes."  
  
"Lai had mentioned that as well. If I remember correctly he had said it had something to do with your strength of will, or something like that."  
  
Jumping off Cleao's shoulders Leki started to race down the long hallway. Passing the family pictures, various doorways, and balcony he headed towards the main stairway. Pausing at the top of the stairs he glanced back at Cleao and Majic. Barking twice before dashing down the stairway, Leki disappeared from their line of eyesight.  
  
"Leki's right. We won't get anything done by just standing here. Come on Majic!" Grabbing hold of Majic's hand Cleao dragged him along the long hallway. Nearly tripping over his ragged black robe Majic tried to keep up with her.  
  
"Ack! Cleao w-wait! Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
  
  
"Stephanie do you think could help me with this one?" Orphen asked calmly. He had gone to the one person he knew with large knowledge of the Heavenly Ones. If anyone could tell him where the island of Isymaar could be, it would be her. 'She must have come across something when researching the runes.'  
  
Leaning back in the guest chair Orphen stared up at his old partner. She hadn't changed much since the last time he had visited her. Dressed in the same blue skintight pants, and matching top Stephanie looked no different physically. 'Stephanie's eyes look happier since she married Tim.'  
  
"I'll do what I can Orphen. No promises though. Most people believe that the island is a myth." Glancing at Orphen Stephanie pondered what he could possibly want with a missing island. 'He isn't trying to save Azalie anymore. Orphen is not the magic hunter type, so he isn't trying to get rich off of magical items that the Heavenly Ones created. What could he be doing? I know something is wrong with him. His eyes are dark with troubled thoughts. Orphen hasn't looked this upset since Hartia told us that Azalie had switched bodies with Childman.' Shaking her head slightly from side to side Stephanie strolled over to the giant bookshelf that dominated the far corner of the room. Reaching up to grab something from the top shelf she looked Orphen's way from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Orphen why do you want to go to Isymaar?" Running her fingers over several old, worn, leather bond books she searched for the right one. Moving slowly down the shelf in search of what she wanted Stephanie waited for Orphen's answer.  
  
"I'm just curious about the place. That's all Stephanie." Putting his hands behind his head to act as a pillow Orphen closed his eyes and waited. Before he could get too relaxed however Stephanie's irritated voice tone pierced his troubled thoughts.  
  
"You're lying to me Orphen." Her fingers paused over a book with faded silver lettering on its back. Rough edges seemed like wrinkles on the simple, light brown leather cover.  
  
"It's not your concern anymore Stephanie. You're not my partner." Voice low and dangerous Orphen grated his terse reply at her. Opening his dark brown eyes he narrowed them at that Stephanie. Glaring at her he leaned forward planting his hands on the table before him. His bangs fell in front of his eyes, but that did nothing to lessen the strength of his look.  
  
"I'm your friend damn it! Orphen I have the right to be concerned." Yanking the book roughly from its place on the bookshelf Stephanie slowly turned around to face Orphen.  
  
"I don't need your concern, Steph! You don't need to know what I plan to do. I just need an answer to my question."  
  
" What about Cleao, Orphen? Isn't she your partner? That means she has the right to know. Have you told her where you plan to go?" Smirking at the stunned expression on Orphen's face Stephanie headed back towards him.  
  
"Cleao isn't my partner anymore." Eyes narrowing to mere slits Orphen dared Stephanie to go any farther on the subject matter.  
  
"Fine, do it your way. Inside of this book is a map of all the known sites of ruins. The Ruins of Pyr are said to contain a library. You should be able to find your answer there." Holding out the worn book to Orphen Stephanie waited for him to take from her hands. Orphen refrained from yanking the book from her hands, but his grip was tight was he toke it.  
  
"Thanks Steph."  
  
  
  
"Cleao! Majic! What's with the rush?" Mariebella inquired. She had been surprised to see the two of race into the dining room, just a few steps behind Leki. Once she looked into their bright eyes she knew what the answer to her question was. They wanted to go on a quest somewhere. 'Poor things must think that they can find a way to save me.'  
  
"Never mind, I know what the answer is. Cleao, I already have a bag packed and ready for you." Smiling a bit at the confused looks dancing across their faces she set down the steaming teakettle on the table next to the sugar cookies. Reaching under the table Mariebella pulled out Cleao's old black backpack that she had taken with her on her travels. "The two of you are like father. You can't stand to stay in one place for very long."  
  
"Mariebella why.?" Was all the stunned Cleao could manage to say when confronted with another surprise. Mouth hanging open slightly Cleao attempted to regain her composure.  
  
Majic, being used to people that seemed to know what the answers to questions were ahead of time was the first to break out of the shocked state. Nodding his head in thanks, he leaned forward to get the bag from Mariebella's hand. 'Thank you Mariebella. I'll try my hardest to find the Rings of Isymaar for you.'  
  
"There are warm cloaks waiting for the both of you by the front door. You'll need them with winter approaching so quickly." Reaching over the last few feet so that Majic could grab hold of the backpack easily Mariebella stared into Majic's eyes. "Take care of Cleao of me Majic." At the shake of his head Mariebella mentally sighed with relief.  
  
Once he had a firm grip on the backpack Majic smiled at Mariebella. "Thank you. I promise we won't fail." Hugging her once quickly Majic turned to go, tears welling up in his green eyes. Leaving as fast as he could Majic hurried to get the cloaks. Leki followed at his heels, giving Cleao time alone with her sister.  
  
"Cleao, I had planned to give this to you on your nineteenth birthday. But I don't think that will happen, so you can have it early." Striding over to the corner Mariebella used the wall for support. Standing like a stiff giant in that corner was a sword rack. Placed in a tucked away part of the rack was a wrapped sheath and sword. Picking up the sword with one hand, Mariebella turned to face Cleao. 'Oh Cleao.'  
  
Cleao was still in a state of shock. Once Mariebella stared deep into her shocked eyes the spell was broken. Renewed tears falling from her eyes like rain Cleao ran to her sister. Desperately hugging her sister with all her might Cleao held her older sister close to her. 'I don't care that Mariebella is only my half sister. She is still my family. I won't give up on her just like that. I'll save her!' "Promise me you won't die until I get back Mariebella! Promise me!"  
  
"I'll try Cleao. Now go. Majic is waiting for you with Leki." Placing the sword in Cleao's hands she watched her sister dash out of the room sword in hand. Urgent voices echoed faintly in the still room followed quickly by the sound of door slamming shut. Before she could do anything, another violent coughing fit over took her. Blood soon covered both of her hands. 'Please hurry Cleao, Majic.'  
  
  
  
Ending Notes: Narf. This is longer than I excepted it to be. I hope you liked it D-chan. I tried to avoid OOC, spelling mistakes, and grammar errors. 


	7. Memories

Authors Notes: I write fanfictions for others to enjoy. Sure, I like to write, and I enjoy reading what people have to say about my fanfics. That isn't the main reason behind my fanfictions though. I have found that there are a few people who consistently enjoy my fanfic, and review it. In honor for those who enjoy reading what I write, I've decided to dedicate chapters to them. They are fulfilling my purpose as a fanfic writer. This chapter is dedicated to Catleya. Rocketto Neko, Lynda-chan, Isis, and Red Ninja shall also get chapters dedicated in their honor. I'm not sure in what order though. I hope you enjoy the chapter Catleya.  
  
Warnings: The same as always. Oh! I finally got a beta-reader. The beta- reader is my mom. She is almost always on hand, she likes to edit, plus she gives me excellent advice. She edited the majority of this chapter, (yay) but she didn't get to edit the last little bit I added on near the end. So, it's not her fault for the spelling/grammar mistakes at the end.  
  
"" Conversation  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
// // Passages from books, letters, etc  
  
{} Flashback mode  
  
  
  
Cleao and Majic briskly stride down the dirt road that led out of the North end of Totokanta. Mariebella had made sure that Cleao had food, money, her favorite dagger, a map, a compass, and spare clothing securely packed away for her trip. Leki walked a few feet in front of them, sniffing at one thing, and then racing off to the side to explore an interesting new sound. Cleao stared at the rocky ground as she tried to sort out her feelings.  
  
'I can't believe I didn't notice Mariebella's illness sooner. I knew that mother had been seriously ill for a long time, but why hadn't I known about Mariebella?' Hands clenching the still unwrapped sword tightly Cleao failed to realize that she, Majic, and Leki were approaching the first split in the road. Blinking in surprise she realized that Majic had been calling her name.  
  
"Cleao! Cleao! What is the matter Cleao? You usually aren't this quiet." Gazing at her with concern Majic wondered what he could possibly say, or do, to help cheer Cleao up. 'Cleao is bossy, tomboyish and rude at times, but she is a good friend. Not to mention she is now my sister. I'm worried about her behavior.'  
  
"Sorry. I guess I'm just worried about Mariebella, Majic. I can't stop thinking about it." Avoiding Majic's gaze Cleao turned and looked at the split in the road. On the right side was the road that lead trough the forest of the Deep Dragons. She had never traveled down the left road. 'I can't believe I'm doing this. I have no clue where the Rings are, or if they even exist, plus winter is approaching.'  
  
"Don't worry over it too much, Cleao. I mean, how could you have possibly known that Mariebella was sick?" Majic's sincere concern broke through Cleao's haze of doubt, worry, and insecurity.  
  
"What do you mean by that Majic?" Eyes filled with puzzlement Cleao wondered what Majic meant.  
  
"Think about it Cleao. You were rarely home for the past few years," pausing slightly Majic tried to think of the best thing to say. "When you were a young child Cleao, you were almost always outside playing." Holding up one finger for every point he made Majic continued. "After you got old enough to start acting like a lady Cleao, Mrs. Everlasting sent you to boarding school. Keep in mind Cleao, you weren't home for very long after boarding school. How could you have known that Mariebella was sick, if you weren't home for very long to notice in the first place?" Placing his left hand on Cleao's shoulder Majic looked at his sister deep in her eyes, trying to have her understand what he meant. Pale green meet pale blue and a silent understanding were finally reached.  
  
"I guess you're right Majic." Nodding once to herself, Cleao suddenly smiled at Majic. 'Majic is right about one thing. Besides, Mariebella is counting on us.' "Well, let's not stand around here doing nothing Majic!" Grabbing him by his arm Cleao started to drag him down the left path. Barking excitedly Leki leapt up onto Cleao's shoulder, overjoyed that something had finally gotten her out of her brooding spell.  
  
"H-hey Cleao! Slow down!" Sighing in relief Majic grinned brightly, glad that one hurtle had been over come. 'Cleao needs her head clear if we're going to pull this off. Master where are you? We need you to help us. Cleao needs you.' Picking up his step so he could keep up with Cleao's frantic march, Majic suddenly remembered something he had been dying to ask Cleao.  
  
"Cleao why am I the one carrying the bags again," whined Majic as the heavy shoulder straps from the backpack dug into his shoulder blade.  
  
"Because you're the youngest Majic," Cleao quickly replied, grinning ear from ear. Although the weight of what she had to do weighed heavily upon her, the excitement of traveling again coursed rapidly through her veins.  
  
"Cleao-!"  
  
  
  
"Say, what are you youngsters doing? Traveling on foot like that just before the winter season is dangerous! You could get caught in a sudden winter storm and freeze to death." An annoyed older man yelled down at the two children who were walking in front of his wagon. 'You'd think young ones these days would have more common sense then that! Why, the boy can't be more than 15 and the girl 18!' "Well, I for one won't be responsible for the death of two young ones. Get in back of the wagon," Pointing one finger roughly in the direction of the back of the wagon he glared at the shocked look on their faces. "I'll give you two a ride to Dunkley. You can get a good nights lodging there."  
  
"Thank you, sir!" piped up the young girl, who had started dragging the boy behind in her rush to get in the wagon. The boy just nodded his head in thanks, before getting pulled around behind the wagon.  
  
"C-cleao!" Was all the young man could say before getting yanked into the wagon.  
  
--------Several hours later that day-------------------  
  
Wrapping her warm winter cloak tighter around her body, Cleao shivered from the cold autumn air. Glad for the cloak's warmth Cleao closely examined the quality for the first time. It was a thick wool that been dyed a royal blue. A silver wolf with forest green stones for eyes clasped the cloak together at her throat. Lining the edges of the cloak, as well as the hood, was a high-grade rabbit fur. Rubbing the white fur gently with one hand Cleao absently looked over at Majic. 'Poor Majic doesn't do well in the cold. Good thing Mariebella had given him a cloak as well.' Leki was curled up in Cleao's lap, sleeping soundly.  
  
Majic's cloak looked almost exactly like Cleao's except that his was forest green lined with black rabbit fur. Majic and Cleao had traveled along the winding road for several days without much luck. However when Cleao and Majic had traveled through the town of Two Rock they discovered something important. Just outside Dunkley were the legendary Ruins of Pyr. Supposedly inside of the ruins of Pyr was a vast library filled with knowledge of the Heavenly Ones. Rumor had it that a terrible beast that could use magic guarded the ruins. He didn't want to dwell on that thought when something else came to mind.  
  
"Cleao, you still miss him don't you?" Majic's soft voice interrupted Cleao's musings. Majic had watched Cleao grow more emotionally attached to his Master when they had traveled together. It came as a surprise to him, when after Orphen had saved Azalie and Childman that they hadn't continued to travel together. 'I know Master was attracted to Cleao. He might not have developed deeper feelings for her yet, but he did care for her a lot. I never did find out why Cleao left so suddenly after the incident.'  
  
"What? Are you crazy Majic? Why would I miss that selfish.." Cheeks flushing a dark shade of red, Cleao whipped her head around to glare at Majic. Closing her eyes tightly as she saw Majic's curious face, Cleao stopped ranting in mid-sentence. 'I don't have the right to talk about Orphen that way. He made his feelings clear for me the last time I saw him. It does me no good to talk about him like that.' Wiping away the moisture that was forming in her eyes, Cleao remembered those fateful events after the Bloody August had been transformed back into Azalie.  
  
{Terror rushed through Cleao, trumpeting loudly in her head as she watched Orphen faint. As his limp body fell onto the snow, Cleao realized that she had never told Orphen she loved him. Racing forward trying to reach Orphen's sides Cleao missed the faintly amused look on Azalie's face.  
  
Majic had reached Orphen's side first, and while pulling Orphen up into his lap Majic searched for a pulse. "Master! Master!" Relief flooded his young features as he felt the faint pulse that he searched so hard to find. "He's still alive! Cleao, he's still alive!" Cradling his Master's head in his lap he looked for help among the few people remaining. Azalie was shivering from the shock, hugging herself tightly with an odd expression on her face. Stephanie and Cleao were racing towards him.  
  
Feeling light headed, Cleao fell down to her knees next to Majic. Staring at Orphen's torn clothing, she covered the numerous wounds on his body, Cleao felt panic was rising up within her. "Orphen please don't die! You can't die on me Orphen! I love you! I love you damn it!" With each passing sentence her voice got fainter and fainter, the energy draining out of her. Tears dropped from her eyes like gemstones, freezing in the cold winter air. Brushing one hand against his pale face, pushing aside his bangs Cleao waited to see if her words had any effect. Nothing happened; his face remained still.  
  
"Cleao! Majic! Get out of the way!" Stephanie yelled.  
  
--------Later that day-----------  
  
"How is he Stephanie? Will Master be ok," Majic asked quietly, his eyes staring at Stephanie. "He doesn't look too good." Stephanie, Majic, Cleao and Azalie stood anxiously over three beds in an out of the way section of the Tower dormitories. Sleeping peacefully in bed were Orphen, Hartia, and Lai. Out of all three Hartia had suffered from the worst wounds.  
  
"Orphen's fine Majic. All he needs right now is plenty of time to sleep. Primarily his wounds are from his fight with Childman. In a couple of days Orphen will be back to normal." Stepping away from the sleeping sorcerers Stephanie softly turned around. Trying to avoid making loud noises she started to leave the room. "Cleao would you please watch over them? I need to talk to Azalie and Majic."  
  
Pulling up a chair next to Orphen's bed Cleao watched her friends leave the room. Sighing softly with relief Cleao looked over the sleeping sorcerer. 'Oh Orphen.' Placing her head in her hands, with her elbows resting on her knees Cleao watched Orphen sleep. Near by Hartia slept restlessly, breaking the silence with the occasional moan. Lai was silent while he slept.  
  
Cleao kept watch over Orphen for hours, never once leaving his side. Hartia had fallen into a deep sleep at last finding solace. Lai continued to sleep silently, giving no sign of his troubled dreams. A soft moan escaped Orphen's lips drawing her attention to what he was muttering. 'Orphen what are you dreaming about?' Rolling over on to his side Orphen started to mummer incoherently, his voice sounded younger as if he was a young child again. 'Orphen..I wish there were something I could do to help.' Reaching over Cleao gently wiped the sweat from his face. Tenderly running her hand down his face Cleao smiled. Eyes widening with surprise at what she was doing, Cleao jerked her hand back as if it had been burned. Orphen started to whimper, his voice steadily getting louder.  
  
"N-no..don't go Azalie! Wait for me! I love you Azalie..don't go! Azalie!" Bolting upright at the sound of Azalie's name Cleao stared in horrified shock at Orphen. Tears filled her wide eyes, before brimming over the edge and falling. 'I can't take it anymore!' Stepping back slowly Cleao covered her mouth with her right hand to prevent her sobs from being heard. Rushing out of the room with tears filling her eyes, Cleao didn't notice that Lai had woken up. He watched her go with an unreadable look on his face.  
  
"Cleao what's the matter? Is something wrong with Master? Cleao? Cleao wait!" Dashing franticly out the door and past the startled Majic she raced down the hallway. Not caring where she went at all Cleao just wanted to get far away from Orphen.  
  
Before she had gotten far a hand snapped out to grab her arm. Spinning around in surprise, Cleao turned to face who grabbed her.  
  
"Cleao, calm down. Running away does you no good. Why don't you tell me about it," Stephanie asked concerned. 'This has something to do with Orphen I know it.'  
  
Shaking her head from side to side Cleao continued to cry. 'I can't do this anymore.' Dropping to her knees Cleao covered her face with hands. Her eyes were red from tears, and she couldn't seem to stop crying. 'Why? Why does it hurt this much?'  
  
"There you are Cleao! Why did you run off like that? You nearly gave me a heart attack," Majic demanded as he ran towards Stephanie and Cleao. When he saw Cleao crying on the floor he paused, baffled as to why she would was crying. "Cleao, what is wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing. I just want to go home." Struggling to control her tears Cleao glanced around at her surroundings. 'I don't belong here. I can't read the runes of the Heavenly Ones, or the common written language used here. Orphen doesn't need me. I was just a burden to him. I should leave.'  
  
Kneeling down so she could look Cleao in the eyes Stephanie decided to help Cleao take her mind off of the problem. "I have a better idea Cleao. I'm getting married to Tim next month, would you like to be my maid of honor?"  
  
"T-thank you Stephanie." Wiping away the tears with the back of her hand Cleao stood up. 'I need to move on. If I have learned anything at all from this adventure, it's that dwelling on the problem will do you no good. You have to take action. It doesn't dull the pain of my broken heart though.'  
  
"Ah man! I'm going to miss your wedding Stephanie," said Majic dejectedly. He had grown to admire Stephanie greatly.  
  
"Don't worry about it Majic. You need to study hard! You've been accepted into the Tower of Fang later than most students have. You'll need to work hard to catch up." Standing back up Stephanie smiled warmly at Majic. She would miss him, but she knew how important it was to him to finally have made it into the Tower.  
  
"Let's go Steph. I want to leave as soon as possible." 'I want to be gone before Orphen wakes up.'}  
  
  
  
"Cleao? Cleao!" Majic waved his right hand in front of Cleao's vacant face. 'She gets like this every single time I mention anything about Master.' Putting his hands up in an I-give-up position, Majic looked at directly at Cleao. "Cleao you love him."  
  
"Yes I do Majic. But it doesn't matter." Looking out the back of the wagon Cleao sighed sadly.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Hope you liked it Catleya. Dun dun dun! In the next chapter Orphen, Cleao, Leki, and Majic are all in the same place. Plus, Lai makes an important appearance. 


	8. Remembrances of the Past

Authors Notes: This chapter is dedicated to Lynda-chan who is my most vocal reviewer for Cleao/Orphen scenes. Plus, Lai-sama makes an important appearance, and I added an Orphen POV. I hope you enjoy the chapter Lynda- chan!  
  
Warnings: The same as always. I don't own SSO. Nor do I own the Red Death. I've decided not to use the Japanese incantations for spells, unless it's the spell used by Orphen to blast Volcan and Dortin sky high. It takes to much time for me to look up the proper name for each spell. Oh yeah, it's time for taxes. My mom is on the warpath, so until tax time is over my main beta-reader won't be going through my fanfics. However, D- chan had proof read the first part. Thank you D-chan!  
  
"" Conversation  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
// // Passages from letters, books, etc  
  
{} Flashback mode  
  
(Gasp! A new one!) -= =- Dream mode.  
  
"Lai, what do you think you're doing," demanded Hartia as he followed his friend down the hallway. He had first noticed Lai's unusual behavior shortly after Krylancelo had woken up after his ordeal. Lai had been researching in the library constantly. Lai almost never went into the library unless it was empty. Over the past few months however, Lai had been in the library despite the crowds. 'I need to know what Lai is planning to do. He hasn't been acting like normal lately. I'm really worried about him.'  
  
"I'm preparing myself for a difficult spell Hartia," Lai's calm response did nothing to ease Hartia's almost frantic concern. Striding silently down the deserted hall Lai headed towards a section of the Tower that hadn't been used in decades. Dust gathered thickly spreading from corner to corner, covering the gray stone floor like a dusty carpet. Cobwebs dangled limply from the ceiling casting thread like shadows across the walls.  
  
"Lai, the council of Elders hasn't given you permission to cast any spell above level 3," Hartia replied quietly, as he followed closely behind his friend. "You know that the Elders don't like their only Seer risking his life for anything else but for the good of the Tower." 'What are you planning? What is so important to him, that he'd go against the Elder's wishes?'  
  
"Hartia you don't understand." Turning down the hallway on the left Lai tried to ignore his friend's thoughts. Hartia's worried, chaotic thoughts kept on pressing against his mental shields like daggers. 'Hartia, you care too much sometimes. It'll get him into trouble one of these days.'  
  
"You helped me when I needed it the most Lai! Let me help you now. Please Lai," begged Hartia. Grabbing hold of Lai's shoulders Hartia pleadingly stared into his friend's green eyes. 'I care about him to much, to just let him do this without any support.' "Lai.."  
  
A small smile graced Lai's features as he looked at his only friend. "Hartia, I can't tell you what I'm doing right now," Lai whispered softly "but I do need your help with something." Gently pushing Hartia away, he continued down the forgotten hallway. Hartia followed silently behind him, his robes swishing softly against the stone floor. Pausing before a doorway that hadn't been used in several years, Lai turned around to face Hartia.  
  
Ancient runes meandered up and down the frame of the door, like ivy twisting up a wall. Thick ebony engraved with foreign runes, sprawled lazily like snakes across the wide door. At chest height in the center of the door was a heavy silver handle. Grasping the ring in its mouth was a silver dragon with ruby eyes. Oddly, the door handle ring was simple in design; this contrasted sharply against the ornate runes.  
  
"Don't worry, Hartia. I'll come out of the chamber tomorrow morning. I need you to get me to my room, I'll be too exhausted to get there on my own," Lai's calm voice seemed to have soothing effect on Hartia. Lai knew that his Seer voice always had that effect on Hartia. 'Hartia can be too trusting at times. It's part of his charm.' Smiling faintly before reaching for the handle, Lai started to mentally prepare himself for the spell. Pulling on the silver ring Lai slowly opened the door. Creaking loudly the door slide open relieving a dark barren room. Without looking back he strolled into the dark room. A bang echoed forlornly through out the hallway when the door slammed shut.  
  
Pressing his forehead against the door, Hartia softly banged his fist on the door. "I don't understand you Lai," mummers Hartia "but I'll be waiting for you." 'Please come out alive Lai, I don't know what I'd do if he died. I know he is going to cast a white magic spell. Casting a white magic spell that powerful could kill him.' Clenching his fist as helpless rage filled him, Hartia slowly turned to leave. Looking back at the door once before he left, Hartia started to think up an excuse to tell the already angry Elders.  
  
"Light." Casting a ball of white light that softly a few inches above his hand Lai glanced about the empty room. In the center of the room was a dark blue circular tile. Spiraling out from the center tile was a twisting pattern of interlocking blue tiles of varying shades. Striding into the center tile Lai slowly lowered onto the cold floor in a siting position. Closing his eyes Lai dispelled the ball of light. Darkness settled like a heavy cloak over him, and the entire room. Searching for the magical disturbance he wanted, Lai cast the spell.  
  
Tossing and turning restlessly Cleao grasped the edge of the bed covers tightly. Majic slept on the floor at the foot of the only bed, snoring loudly. Dunkley was a small farming town, which could only support one hotel. Oddly, there had been a large inflow of tourists lately, causing the hotel to have only one vacancy left. It had taken some serious convincing to allow the landlady o give them the last room. Luckily bothers and sisters were allowed to sleep in the same room. Majic naturally had been bullied into sleeping on the floor.  
  
-= Cleao blinked in surprise at the abrupt change in her surroundings. 'What's going on? This isn't my usual dream..' Surrounded by a greenish black backdrop that shifted across the barren landscape Cleao wondered where she was. 'It feels so real. What!' Turning sharply to her right in shock, Cleao saw Lai standing silently. 'Who is that? He seems familiar. Oh! Now I remember now, his name is Lai.' "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Cleao, be quiet. Time is short, and I have much to tell you," Lai stated, his voice low. Pulling his hood back to reveal his tussled green hair, he gestured for Cleao to sit down.  
  
"I don't understand, Lai. What is going on here," Cleao's asked bewildered, her voice breaking the silence, which echoed faintly around her. A feeling of serenity slowly welled up from with in Cleao, causing her to go silent.  
  
"Listen. You can use magic, Cleao," he told Cleao softly. Waiting a few minutes to allow the news to sink in before Lai went on "there are two types of magic. Most people can use general magic." Pausing to think of the best example that Cleao could understand he smiled softly as the perfect example came to mind. "Krylancelo uses general magic. Personality, power, talent, and several other things determine how specific each general magic user gets, and how powerful."  
  
Cleao's eyes widened at the mention of Orphen's name. Leaning forward to hear Lai better she waited for him to continue. 'I never knew that I could use magic.' "Does that mean I can use magic like Orphen," Cleao asked excitedly. Vivid memories of loud and flashy explosions briefly danced before her eyes.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Lai continued his lesson as if Cleao hadn't interrupted him. "Cleao, only a few people can use specific magic. You and I both use specific magic. I have the Sight, whereas you have the Sense." Holding up one hand to shush Cleao's questions before she could start, he looked softly at her confused and frustrated face. "The Sense allows you feel magic vibrations. Magic gives off vibrations, and certain people are sensitive to those vibrations. Now pay attention, this is important. I need to teach you how to use a simple spell." Reaching forward Lai placed two fingers on Cleao's forehead.  
  
Cleao's eyes grew even wider in surprise, but she refrained from saying anything. 'If I ever Orphen again, I want to be able to help him! I'll learn how to do this!' Slowly Cleao became aware of a faint humming noise. Everything around her buzzed faintly, but the loudest hum came from Lai. The hum from Lai felt soft and mysterious. Echoing in softer tones the entire room felt the same way. Blinking suddenly she realized that she was giving off vibrations as well. 'This must be what Lai meant by magic vibrations.'  
  
"Now you know what a magic vibration is, you'll never forget what it sounds like," Lai replied. "Or what it feels like. This is certain type of spell called Reveal. Just open your mind, and you can use this spell." Sighing sadly Lai prepared one more spell, exhaustion trickling into his bones like liquid lead. 'Sorry Cleao, but this is for the best.'  
  
"Cleao, the Heavenly Ones created several magical traps. Most of them are triggered by a person's conscious knowledge that they can use magic. To protect you from this danger, you won't remember a thing.." Before he could finish his sentence Cleao interrupted him loudly. 'Right on schedule.'  
  
"What do you mean?! I finally learn magic, and I won't even remember how to use it," Cleao shrieked loudly. Pushing Lai's hand away roughly Cleao jumped to her feet. He stepped back with ease, avoiding Cleao's mad grab for his robe. "Why you no good, lying sorcerer.." Before Cleao could finish, a bright flash of light blinded her. =-  
  
Jerking upright, Cleao sat up in surprise. Holding the covers over her chest she looked around the room. Shaking her head slightly to clear her head, Cleao frowned. 'What just happened?' She couldn't remember her dream, but it had been important. 'Where's Leki?' Absent from his usual place beside her head, Leki was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Leki? Leki! Leki where are you," Cleao whispered softly, trying not to wake the sleeping Majic. Slipping out of bed quickly, Cleao looked around for Leki. A slight breeze ruffled her nightgown suddenly sending chills down her spine, drawing her attention to the door. "Oh ino./i" Slightly ajar was the door to her hotel room. Stepping over the sleeping Majic carefully, Cleao stepped out of the room and into the empty hallway.  
  
Orphen stared blankly ahead, not noticing his surroundings. Leaning against the guardrail on the hotel balcony, he looked out over the small town of Dunkley. Shivering slightly from the cold night air, Orphen wished he had remembered to put on his cloak before stepping out. Arriving at the sleepy town earlier that day he had gotten himself a hotel room. Resting up at the hotel, Orphen prepared himself for his trip the Ruins of Pyr. 'Whom am I kidding? I just got a hotel room so I can have an excuse not to look for a map to Isymaar. I wonder where Cleao is right now?' Closing his eyes, Orphen let the memories of what happened after he had saved Azalie sweep over him. Brushing against his hand was a small furry animal. With out looking down Orphen absently started to stroke the animal's back glad for that small amount of comfort given to him.  
  
{-= It was cold. He was completely in darkness, and silence seemed to ring around him. Krylancelo looked for something, anything familiar. He couldn't time how much time had passed, or how fast it was passing. 'Where is everyone? Where am I?' "Where is everyone? Cleao? Majic? Azalie? Anyone," Young Krylancelo pleaded to the empty landscape. Fleeting images of people he knew flashed before him.  
  
Azalie appeared before him, a slight smile crossing her concerned face. "Azalie help me," Krylancelo asked softly "please." Azalie mouthed silently 'Thank you Krylancelo.' Azalie stepped back, allowing a new image more room. As the new image grew clearer, Krylancelo aged rapidly from a twelve-year-old boy to his normal age. A warm happy feeling washed over him at the sight before him. 'Is this what love feels like?' "Cleao," he whispered happily. Hugging the image close to him, a true smile crossed his face. Looking over Cleao's shoulder he saw Azalie start fading from view.  
  
"N-no..don't go Azalie! Wait for me! I love you Azalie..don't go! Azalie!" 'No! Azalie don't go! You're my only family. I want you to meet Cleao. I need you to meet Cleao!' As he soon as he pleaded for Azalie not to go, Cleao vanished from sight. Shattering like glass the ground under him gave. Dropping into an icy pit Krylancelo struggled to find the two women he loved. "Cleao! Wait! I'm sorry Cleao! I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry! Don't leave me! Cleao! Cleao!!" =-  
  
Orphen jerked upright yelling Cleao's name. Sienna eyes scanned the surroundings, searching for the one he sought. Staring at the strange surroundings, he struggled to remember what had happened. 'I remember now! Where is everyone?' Stepping out of bed gingerly Orphen looked around for clothing. Finding a set of clothes identical to his normal attire neatly folded on a near-by chair Orphen quickly got dressed. 'I need to find Cleao or Azalie! One of them has to be around here somewhere.' Just as he finished getting dressed a familiar face popped his head in.  
  
"Krylancelo! You're finally awake," Hartia exclaimed happily. Before he could continue he was faced with one of Krylancelo's piercing looks. 'Krylancelo is a terrible morning person.'  
  
"Hartia where is everyone? I need to talk to Cleao or Azalie," growled Orphen "now."  
  
"Azalie is currently talking with the Elders," he replied quickly. Moving out of Krylancelo's way Hartia paused. 'I don't want to tell him that Cleao left. He isn't going to take it well.' Skirting around Cleao's name Hartia changed the subject to Majic. "You'll be pleased to know that Majic has been accepted into the Tower of Fang, Krylancelo. I'm to be his teacher."  
  
Storming down the hallway Orphen felt a tiny sense of dread welling up from deep within him. 'Where's Cleao? By now she should be yelling her head off at me for being careless. Either that or for sleeping for so long.' Clenching his fists tightly, Orphen stared straight ahead. 'Azalie should be in the council room.' "I didn't ask about Majic, Hartia. Now tell me where Cleao is." Briskly striding down the hallway that led to Azalie, Orphen franticly fought down rising fear. 'Why isn't Cleao yelling at me? Hartia has avoided saying where she is. Did something happen to her?'  
  
"Krylancelo, Cleao is," Hartia said slowly "Cleao isn't here. She left yesterday." Refusing to look at the hurt he knew was in his friend's eyes he glanced at the ground. Gold eyes filled with a sorrow at his friend's pain.  
  
Orphen's sienna eyes grew wide. Stopping in mid-stride he struggled to keep himself in control. 'No. Cleao couldn't have left like that. She follows me everywhere.' As he thought that, he was hit by the memories of every single rude thing he said to her. 'No wonder she left. Cleao must hate me after the way I treated her. Cleao had tried her hardest to help me, and I just pushed her aside again and again. She must hate me.'}  
  
Orphen continued to stroke the animal's back. It was the only warmth he could feel in the freezing autumn night. 'Cleao I'm so sorry. I tried to protect her from harm, yet at the same time I ended up hurting her. At least she's safe at home with Mariebella.'  
  
Cleao silently crept down the empty hallway. Shivering slightly from the cold night air, she wished she had grabbed her cloak. 'I don't know why I'm going to the balcony to look for Leki. Just a feeling I guess.' Breath coming out like small clouds in the frosty air, Cleao paused at the balcony entryway. What she saw took her breath away.  
  
Leaning against the guardrail that encircled the balcony was Orphen. Leki was sitting on the wide wooden guardrail, wagging his tail happily as Orphen petted him. 'Oh, Orphen. He looks so lost, like a child.' Biting her lower lip, Cleao debated going out to him. 'What do I say to him after all this time? He was wounded, and I just left him without a good-bye because he loved someone else.' Noticing that Orphen didn't have his cloak on, Cleao started to worry about him. 'What are you thinking about Orphen?' Before she could decide on what to do Leki started to yip excitedly.  
  
Leki had felt Orphen's presence in the town miles before entering it. He knew that Orphen was good for Cleao, in more ways then one. Orphen offered several levels of protection towards Cleao. Sadly, humans were idiots when it came to their feelings. Swirling like birds around Cleao and Orphen where feelings of self-doubt, sorrow, loss, and love. If he could only get Orphen and Cleao together, then the problem ishould/i work itself out. Deciding that neither of them would move on their own, and most likely end up freezing to death; he acted.  
  
Breaking out the brooding spell Orphen looked down at the creature he had been petting. "Ugh!" Stepping back in fear and surprise Orphen wondered where in the hell a deep dragon had come from. 'Wait a minute! Isn't that Leki? That means that Cleao is..' Interrupted his train of thought was a familiar voice.  
  
"Stupid sorcerer! Orphen, you're going to turn into an icicle standing out in the cold air like that," Cleao chastised softly from behind him. "What are you doing here Orphen?"  
  
Holding out her arms to catch Leki, Cleao stared at Orphen. 'I wonder why he's here. Is Azalie here as well? No, I irefuse/i to think of Azalie right now.' Leki dashed over to Cleao happily; glad that she was talking to Orphen and glad for her body heat.  
  
Slowly turning around Orphen gaped at the sight of Cleao. "C-cleao? What are you doing here," he asked in disbelief. 'She can't be here! Last time I checked she was at home with her family! Why would she be all the way out here?' Crossing his arms over his chest Orphen waited for Cleao answer him.  
  
"I asked you first," Cleao tartly replied. The longer she stood next to Orphen, the faster her heart raced. 'I can't believe that he's here!' Old habits started to over, giving her the ability to speak.  
  
At the sight of Cleao, Orphen felt the chill of the night air as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on his back. With that he realized that Cleao didn't have anything warm on either, and that she shivering slightly. 'What does she think she's doing? She'll freeze to death in that outfit! I can talk to her inside.' "Cleao, we're going to end up freezing to death out here. Let's go inside and talk there ok?" Striding forward quickly Orphen gently took Cleao's hand. Herding her into the hotel he tried to ignore how he felt at Cleao's presence. In the dark of the night, he failed to see Cleao's dark blush.  
  
"O-orphen," complained Cleao weakly. 'I'd forgotten what it feels like to be this close to him.' Shivering from Orphen's presence Cleao fought to compose her thoughts.  
  
'Cleao would have me blasted to Raindust of I took her to my room. I'll just have to take her to the main lounge. If I remember correctly there was a fireplace. She's shivering! Cleao must be colder than I thought.' Picking up his pace Orphen gently dragged Cleao down the hallway. Slowing down the tiniest bit at the stairs Orphen focused on the problem at hand. Dragging the unresisting her into the empty room, Orphen carefully led her over to a lush couch. Pushing Cleao gently into the couch, he then briskly headed over to the fireplace. Bending over slightly Orphen cast a mild fire spell, causing the left over wood to catch fire. Smirking faintly Orphen stood up and walked over to the couch.  
  
Sitting down next to Cleao, Orphen wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her close. 'I hope she doesn't kill me for this. We need to share body heat, not to mention I get to be close to her.' "Before you get decide to kill me for this Cleao, let me tell you that we need to share body heat. Neither of us have any blankets or cloaks, and the fire isn't hot enough yet," he told her quickly. Fighting the urge to blush happily Orphen took the chance to admire Cleao. 'She hasn't changed much since the last time I saw her. Only, her eyes seem sadder somehow.'  
  
Leaning against his shoulder Cleao sighed happily to herself. She had dreamt of a moment like this for long time. For the first since receiving that letter weeks ago at boarding school, Cleao felt truly happy. 'I don't know why he's being so nice, but I don't care. I just want this moment to last.' Flushed slightly Cleao realized that Orphen was leaning closer, with a tender, almost loving look on his face. 'Please have Orphen kiss me. Please have him kiss me. Please.' Before anything could happen a faint thumping noise echoed through the room steadily getting louder. Jerking away from Orphen in surprise, and embarrassment Cleao looked up at the doorway.  
  
Dashing into the lounge at a dangerous speed was a disheveled looking Majic. "Cleao! There you are! What do you think you're doing vanishing on me like that," Majic demanded loudly. Panting heavily Majic raced towards his sister holding two cloaks tightly in one hand. "Cleao I hope you know." Majic's eyes widened at the sight of Orphen. "Master," he yelled excitedly.  
  
"Majic, what are you doing here," Orphen asked. Standing up surprise, Orphen wondered if the world was conspiring against him. 'Majic has the worst timing. It must be revenge for the time I interrupted him and Fiena.'  
  
"Majic," shrieked Cleao "I'm going to kill you for this!" 'Little brothers have the worst timing ever! Orphen was about to kiss me until Majic interrupted!' Standing up rapidly Cleao started to chase Majic around the lounge. Dropping the cloaks in shock, Majic took off running.  
  
"Ahh! Master, please save me! Cleao you can't kill me! I'm family," wailed Majic as he hurried to avoid Cleao's outstretched arms. Ducking around chairs, tables, and comfortable couches Majic franticly avoided his sister. Wincing when he knocked over pieces of furniture he raced around in large circles.  
  
Titling his head slightly to the right side Orphen pondered what Majic meant by family. 'What is he talking about? Those two aren't related. Though, Majic and Cleao do look alike, and act alike.' "Stop it right now," He shouted. Grabbing hold of Cleao by the arm as she raced past him, he halted her murder attempt. "What am I missing here?"  
  
"Majic and I are half siblings, Orphen," Cleao promptly told him. Glaring at the cowering Majic Cleao continued. "Mother told us before she died." Tears formed in the corner of her eye pale blue eyes, threatening to spill over. Rubbing her eyes with her arm Cleao avoided Orphen's worried gaze.  
  
"That's why we're here Master. Cleao and I are looking for a cure for Mariebella," Majic replied. Stepping around a tipped over chair, Majic walked towards them.  
  
"Cure? What's wrong with Mariebella, Majic," Orphen demanded softly, concern in his voice. 'Something is very wrong here.'  
  
"Mariebella has the Red Death Orphen," she whispered softly. "Mother died from the Red Death about a week ago. Shortly afterwards we found out Mariebella had the Red Death as well." Orphen gently took Cleao into his arms trying to comfort her.  
  
"What are you two doing here then? Why aren't you with Mariebella," inquired Orphen. Stroking Cleao's hair with one hand his sienna eyes bore into Majic's worried eyes.  
  
"We're here to learn about Isymaar, Master," Majic replied softly.  
  
'This can't be! How in the world would those two learn about Isymaar? I have a bad feeling about this.'  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: This isn't where I had planned to end this chapter, but it was getting too long. So, I'm going to continue it in the next chapter. I hope Lynda-chan enjoyed this. The next chapter will be dedicated to Rocketto Neko. 


	9. Thief!

Authors notes: Hiya everyone! Sorry about the lack of updates. I lost my zip disk, which contained all of my files. ; I lost all of my fanfictions, my school files, personal files...everything! So it's going to take me a while to recover. This chapter is dedicated to Rocketto Neko.  
  
Warnings: Same as always. Also, my mom is still on the warpath, I didn't have time to find D-chan, and my spellchecker died. Thus, there are tons of mistakes. Gomen Nasai. Please overlook them. I'll have them fixed ASAP.  
  
'' thoughts  
  
""conversation  
  
// // passages from a letter, book, etc.  
  
{} Flashback mode  
  
-= =- dream mode  
  
Slowly the run rose over the sleepy town of Dunkley slowly but surly warming up the frozen earth. People gradually woke from peaceful dreams. The few true early birds meandered about the town just beginning the morning schedule. Peace and harmony rested over the small town like a warm fuzzy blanket. Sadly, life was about the rudely yank it off.  
  
"Volcan why are we leaving the inn so early," asked Dortin. Steadfastly following his brother down the hallway he wondered why he was even in Dunkley at all. Usually Volcan would brag about his grand plans as he walked. This time he was quiet.  
  
"Dortin you idiot! Have you no sense?" Hitting his brother on the head Volcan turned around to face his brother. "Every time I mention any of my plans that greedy, loud, good for nothing sorcerer Orphen shows up! This time I've out witted him though," Volcan smirked as he grabbed Dortin by the arm dragging him down the hallway. "Come Dortin! We have work to do. If Orphen doesn't hear my plan, he can't know about it. And if he doesn't know anything, he can't take the glory all for himself! Buwhahaha!"  
  
At the other end of the inn Cleao was also dragging her brother down the hallway. "Cleao, why can't we sleep in longer," complained Majic loudly. "Master won't wake up for hours!"  
  
"Majic you idiot! We want to get the breakfast special that's why," Cleao stated proudly. Holding Majic's arm in one hand, and reaching into her bag with the other Cleao started to fish around for the money. "I can't stand Orphens cooking, and I want at least one good meal before we leave for the ruins."  
  
Sighing sadly Majic nodded his head in agreement. 'Cleao's right about Master's terrible cooking skills. Plus, it would be nice to have a warm meal inside of me before I face Master again.' Pulling his arm free from Cleao's firm grip he followed her towards the lounge were the morning meal would be served for paying customers. 'I know Cleao doesn't want to continue that conversation with Master yet. It really shocked her, and me, when we found out that Master was searching for the Island as well. I wonder why he didn't tell us why he was looking for it though? Oh well, it's just like Master to be mysterious at the most annoying times.'  
  
Leki was curled around Cleao's shoulders sleeping soundly. Using her golden hair as a blanket Leki safety tucked away from the world. This however did not protect from the troubling dreams that haunted his slumber. Ever since he had heard his bondmate speaking about the Island of Isymaar a constant sense of dread followed him. Upon nearing the town a wailing melody had swept around him. Not knowing what it was, Leki kept a sharp eye out for the mysterious sound, wondering why it hounded his dreams.  
  
Just as Cleao stepped into the main lounge a familiar duo bumped into her causing her to stumble and fall onto a stunned Majic. Her bag of coins tumbled out of her surprised fingers falling gently to the ground as a few coins scattering on the floor. Being knocked off Cleao and onto the cold floor rudely wakened Leki. "Yipe! Yipe!"  
  
"Hey! Watch were you're going!" An outraged Cleao yelled from on top of a stunned Majic.  
  
"Watch it you big jerk," yelled Volcan at the same time. Eyes widening in shock at the sight of Cleao and Majic Volcan franticly wondered what they could be doing here. Before long though he noticed the dropped bag of money. "Yes! Luck has finally smiled upon me!" Quick as lightning Volcan grabbed the moneybag with hand, Dortin with other racing out of the main lounge leaving Cleao and Majic stunned. "Run Dortin!"  
  
"Why that thief! Volcan," screamed Cleao as she stood up "get back here with my money damn you!" Jumping up Cleao rushed after them without looking back. "Majic, Leki hurry up! We need to catch those two dirty little rats!"  
  
Majic and Leki followed right behind her. As they raced out the inn the amazed group of people who had witnessed the exchange started to mummer to each other. It wasn't long before the room grew quiet as the noise from the chase grew dimmer.  
  
Through out the entire town Volcan franticly tried to lose his pursuers. Dodging one way, then another with his brother not far behind him Volcan searched for a way to slow down Cleao and Majic. Pushing over stalls, people, carts, and whatever he could find he raced towards the end of town. 'I'm glad Orphen isn't here! He would have blasted my ass sky high by now!' Before he truly is thankful that Orphen wasn't near by blasts from Leki and Majic started rain down upon him. "Shit, shit, shit! Hey! Watch what you're doing back there!"  
  
"Volcan look! We can hide in there," Dortin whispered urgently. Pointing towards a decayed temple just outside of town; Dortin waited for his brothers reply. Volcan grinned madly in reply as he raced towards the next dissention.  
  
Looming against the background a decayed temple dominated the landscape. Bricks, stones, and dead weeds littered the entranceway into the vast building. Columns lined up forming a direct path into the almost forgotten building. Guarding the entranceway were two large statues, which had been craved with detail beyond human skill. The statues looked like two unicorns rearing up. Wild manes of craved jet-black stone seemed to suck in to the surrounding light. Wicked-spiraled horns made from Mother of Pearl graced the center of the horse like face. Forest green eyes were placed in center like hawks seemed watchful. The hooves were cloven in shape; curling slightly to form wicked sharp claws. Mouths bared open like the statues were snarling they showed off needle like teeth. The long serpentine tail curled once before ending in a spiked tuff.  
  
'Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. This place is giving me the creeps!' Dortin thought as he raced past the guardian statues. "Volcan, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I mean what if this is place is haunted or something?"  
  
"Dortin shut up! Who cares if this place is haunted or not? We need to worry about that freaky blonde and that dorky apprentice! Now C'mon," Volcan muttered darkly as he hurried past the doorway. Something about the statues gave him the creeps.  
  
"They went in there Majic! Hurry! We need to get our money back from those greedy little trolls," Cleao growled as she stomped past the columns. Pausing briefly before the statues she wondered where she had seen something like them before. Leki paused next to her as well, growling faintly.  
  
"What are those things? I've never seen creepy unicorns before," Majic panted out as he stopped next to Cleao. 'Those things are giving me the shakes! They seem to stare at me.'  
  
"I don't think those are unicorns Majic, I think they're Raze Dragons. Now let's go! We don't have time to gawk at some fancy cravings, we need to get back our money before Orphen wakes up." Nodding once in reply Majic walked into the temple.  
  
"Ahhh!" Jumping out of bed Orphen looked around for danger. Seeing nothing he shrugged off the sense of dread and started to get dressed. 'Odd. I could have sworn that I felt something. Oh well, I'm just hungry. I'll go see what Majic and Cleao are up to.'  
  
Once he was finished getting dressed Orphen headed down towards the main lounge. As he entered the lounge the sound of rather heated argument reached his hears. Smiling slightly in amusement he glanced over at two arguing twins. 'That's Leki's name they're talking about.'  
  
"No! It was Reki!" Shrieked the first little girl loudly.  
  
"Nu-uh! His name was Leki! Leki," replied the second little girl hotly.  
  
"Now wait a minute! What is all the fuss about?" Kneeling down so he was at eye level with the two little girls Orphen glanced at them. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'  
  
"Oh Hiya mister! I'm telling my sister that she is wrong about the doggy. His name is Leki, not Reki," she stated calmly. Smirking at her sisters angry look, she turned to face Orphen and beamed happily at him.  
  
"Ok, what was Leki doing then," Orphen asked. 'Please say Leki hasn't gotten into any trouble yet. Please.'  
  
"Reki, a blonde lady, and a boy called Majiku were chasing after two trolls. She kept on screaming 'Thief' at the two little people." Quickly retorted the first little girl.  
  
'Why me? Why did those two have to appear? Volcan, Dortin once I catch up to those two I'm going to kill them!' "Thank you for your help." Rubbing their hair softly Orphen stood up and walked out the door and after his friends. 'What a way to start the day! Hopefully, they couldn't have gotten into too much trouble this early in the morning.'  
  
"It was Majic, not Majiku sis!"  
  
Following the trail of destruction Orphen's hand twitched in annoyance. Passing by ticked stall owners, street cleaners, and the general population he slowly began to put the puzzle pieces together. 'Why am I not surprised that their trail leads into the ruins of Pyr?' Noting the disturbed weeds and dust he passed by large cracked stone columns. Near the entranceway stood two empty stands. "That's odd. I could swear that there were two statues here yesterday..I have a really bad feeling about this."  
  
Suddenly a loud shriek of fear echoed around him coming from within the temple. "Cleao!" 


	10. Crystal Pond

Authors Notes: I've been really busy lately. School, Clinical Depression, life, and such have gotten in the way of my writing. Sorry everyone. I dedicate this chapter to Isis, as well as Willow. Both of them have given me a lot of reviews. Mina Aino shall also get a chapter dedicated to her. Happy New Year to all!  
  
Warnings: Same as always.  
  
"" Conversation  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
// // Passages from books, letters, etc  
  
{ } Flashback mode  
  
-= =- Dream mode  
  
"I think we lost them Cleao," Majic stated calmly as he walked behind her. Once they lost sight of their prey Cleao and Majic had given up running. Taking time to admire the scenery Majic couldn't shake the feeling that some one, or thing, was stalking their every move. 'What's the matter with me? I'm suddenly really jumpy all of sudden.'  
  
Leki leaned close against his bondmate's leg as his eyes darted around searching every corner. Ever since he had laid eyes upon the statues he realized what had been troubling him so badly. It was the sound of his distant cousins calling out for the hunt, the hunt for food. Raze Dragons were one of the most dangerous out of all Dragon Family.  
  
He knew that nothing he could do would stop Cleao from entering the Temple. Nothing he could do would truly warn her to the danger of the Raze Dragons. So he kept to her side protectively, with his trail tucked between his legs. It was just a matter of time until they attacked, and he wasn't sure he would be ready. He wasn't sure he could even protect her!  
  
Cleao fumed as she stomped down the main hallway. A dim light was cast off from glowing triangles formed by some sort of crystal. Glowing softly from the claw like holders containing it cast eerie shadows across the hallway. A brighter light awaited her at the end of the hallway. 'I wonder where that rat, Volcan, could have gotten off to!' Feeling a brush of silky fur against her leg made her look down at Leki. 'Odd, Leki seems terrified of this place. I wonder why? Better prepare myself for trouble just in case.'  
  
With one hand Cleao reached into her bag and pulled out the sword her sister had given her. She had yet to unwrap it from the simple brown protective covering it. 'I haven't been able to look at this with out bursting into tears. Every single time I look at it, I see Mariebella coughing.' Quickly but surly she unwrapped the covering to reveal her sword.  
  
Cold steel gracefully rested in Cleao's experienced hand. The hilt was a simple thing wrapped in white leather and bound with a thin twisting silver wire. A blue steel similar in color to Cleao's eyes formed a wolf shaped like it was leaping formed the elegant cross hilt. Green stones identical to those on her cloak hitch were set into those of her sword. The sword seemed to gleam with it's own light in the dimly lit hallway.  
  
In the center of the main room of the Temple was a large circular pond. Transparent crystal tiles the color of perfect emeralds formed the container of the water. Roughly five feet deep in depth at the pond's center its greatest factor was a crescent moon formed from flawless moonstone. Placed as if it were a lone stepping stone it apparently served no purpose. The pond formed the center point for the entire place. Spreading outward in a spiral pattern were countless pathways that arched delicately over head.  
  
The roof peaked upward to form a pyramid with a clear glass top. Weak winter sunlight streamed down from the roof landing on the ponds surface. Fragile bridges formed like arches crisscrossed across the edges of the wall leading upwards. Countless more entryways stood out on every level that was visible. The entire scene was simply mind boggling in the complexity.  
  
"Wow." Cleao and Majic uttered this sentence at the same time as they entered the main room. Before either of them got farther than ten feet into the main room a loud clacking sound surrounded them. Turning to their right a terrifying sight greeted them. Eyes glowing brightly a Raze Dragon stood before them; it's horn was pointed straight at their hearts.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" 


	11. Magic's Majic

Authors Notes: Well, this chapter is dedicated to Mina Aino. Yes, I know the last chapter was short. I'm allowed my short filler chapters aren't I? I guess that's why I didn't get as many reviews for chapter 10 as I did for 9. I like getting reviews. Reviews are good. I hope you enjoy the chapter Mina Aino.  
  
Warnings: Same as always.  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
"" Conversation  
  
// // Part of anything from any written object  
  
{} Flash back mode  
  
-= =- Dream mode  
  
"Volcan I don't think you should touch that! It isn't even ours, and who knows what is lurking in this place," Dortin advised softly. Nervously pushing his glasses up his nose he looked around. 'Something isn't right about this place. I wish that I could convince Volcan to leave.'  
  
"Dortin you fool! No one's here to claim this beautiful jewel, this place has been abandoned for years. Stop being such a worry wart and help me!"  
  
Volcan stood on his tiptoes trying reach one of the large, clear liquid filled gems. Just as Volcan managed to get one of his sticky fingers on the sapphire jewels a loud snort echoed loudly across the room. "Dortin! Be quiet and help me," Volcan yelled.  
  
The gems were similar in shape and size to those at the library on the Isle of Baltanders. Several shelves housed countless blue colored gemstones containing the water of knowledge. A spiral lamp twisted lazily upwards with thin delicate arching pathways crisscrossing across the air giving easy access to the books.  
  
"I-I-it isn't me Volcan.." Dortin stuttered loudly. Backing away from the evil looking horse he bumped into his brother causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards. Landing with a loud thump on his brother.  
  
"Dortin you idiot," Volcan shrieked. Raising up his hand to hit his brother he noticed the horse looking creature steadily advancing on them. "Ahh! Nice horsey!"  
  
Neighing loudly the Raze dragon reared upward waving it's clawed hooves. It's spiked tail whirled outward for more stabile footing. Right before it stomped down on it's prey the two trolls took off running.  
  
"Run!"  
  
Dashing down one hall then another Dortin and Volcan franticly tried to avoid the insane looking unicorn. As they dashed around one corner they almost bumped into a frantic Orphen.  
  
"Hey! What do you two think you're," Orphen yelled. Before he could finish his sentence however the Raze Dragon skidded around the corner.  
  
"What the hell?! Oh no you don't," Orphen shouted in surprise then his voice changed to anger as he jumped aside. 'Now I know what scared Cleao! I can't let this thing get to her or Majic!' Holding up one arm he launched his freeze spell. Catching the startled Raze Dragon unguarded the spell worked. Covered head to tail in thick ice the Raze Dragon seemed to glare at Orphen from within its cage. "Now all I need to do is find Cleao and Majic." 'I'm glad I took care of that thing early on. Raze Dragons are dangerous when aroused. I'm lucky that I got this one off guard. Now to get Cleao and Majic out of here, library or no library.'  
  
  
  
Without blinking the Raze Dragon advanced upon its prey. Snorting softly it smirked at the terrified duo. What it didn't notice was the angry Deep Dragon at the girl's feet.  
  
Leki leapt forward at the Raze Dragon eyes glowing hotly. "Aaaarrrrooooouuuu," he howled! He jumped at the shocked dragon. Paws planted firmly on ground he stood bravely between the shocked Raze Dragon and his bondmate. 'I can't let it hurt Cleao!' Eyes flashed brightly as he blasted the Raze Dragon. Loudly the Raze Dragon screamed curses at in dragon..  
  
Cleao and Majic shielded their eyes with their hands as Leki's blast flooded the room with light. Pushed backwards slightly from the force of the blast they looked all most as surprised as the dragon. Rapidly putting the sword in the sheath on her belt she put her free hand against her head. Cleao fought down a rising headache. Everything was vibrating madly causing her head to ache. 'My head feels like hammers are pounding on it!'  
  
Noticing that the dragon was knocked off its feet Majic turned to run. Yanking his sister's free hand he started to drag her in the opposite direction. Eyes constantly searching for a way to escape he noticed a small side passage. 'There! That thing will have trouble maneuvering around in the narrow hallway.'  
  
"C'mon Cleao! Let's get out of here before that thing gets up!"  
  
Shaking her head trying to clear it from the ringing, vibrating noise Cleao hurried to keep up with her brother. Leki was right behind her protectively watching their backs. 'Where's Orphen when I need him? Majic and I can't fight this thing alone! Leki barely managed to stun it.' She ran faster as the sound of clacking hooves echoed loudly behind them. "Majic hurry," she yelled.  
  
'I can't let that..that thing hurt Cleao!' Majic frowned in concentration as he glanced around for a something to distract the Raze Dragon. Looking up he noticed that a thin archway was just ahead of them. 'Maybe if I hit that thing just right then..'  
  
Just after they had cleared the archway he paused and faced the Raze Dragon. Putting his hands in front of him he remembered what Master had told him. 'I can't fail Master. I can't fail Cleao. I will do this!' Brief flash backs of his sisters appeared before his eyes. As memories of Cleao's happy smile flashed before him, he searched down deep inside of him for the source of his magic. Orphen's pleased smile appeared before eyes as he remembered how well did with the freeze spell. 'I. Will. Do. This!'  
  
"I won't let you hurt my sister!"  
  
Boom! Majic was knocked down on his rump from the force of his blast. Opening his eyes he was surprised to see that large portions of the ceiling as well as the archway had fallen down upon the Raze Dragon. 'Wow.' Indigo- green blood started to seep out from under the pile of rumble.  
  
"Majic! Are you ok?" Cleao got up to her to feet and turned around. She was shocked that Majic had attacked the Raze Dragon. 'I knew he was brave as well as a powerful sorcerer. He'll be a powerful sorcerer..' Leaning over she held out her hand. "Wow Majic! That was an awesome attack. You really did stop that thing."  
  
Reaching out he toke her hand. Pulling upwards he managed to stand up with her help. "I can't believe I did it Cleao! This is great! Wait until Master hears about this.." Before he could celebrate any further Leki's warning bark made him pause. A soft rumbling sound was echoing around the place, and it was getting steadily louder. 'Oh no.'  
  
"Ahhhh! Majic run," she screamed in panic. Holding on to his hand she started to drag him along. As they went pieces of the ceiling started rain down around them. "Majic you dummy! You weren't supposed to be bring down the ceiling on us!"  
  
Blushing in embarrassment he almost missed the sturdy looking entranceway. "Cleao look! That entry way isn't crumbling; we'll be safer if we go through it," he stated loudly.  
  
Running through the archway the three of them suddenly stopped to gap at what was in front of them. Stones tumbled loudly downwards as they stood there in shock. Behind them the entryway was blocked by large pieces of broken stone trapping them inside.  
  
"Huh? Oh shit," Orphen mumbled as the ground started to shake under his feet. Pieces of the floor start fall out from under him. Muttering a spell under his breath he used the levitation spell. 'Where are they? I hope they are all right. If I'm not mistaken that quake was caused by Majic's magic. Huh?'  
  
"Help us! I don't wanna die!" Wailed two voices from near him.  
  
Looking over to his right he noticed that two all too familiar trolls were hanging desperately on to a broken stairwell. With a sigh he floated over and grabbed them by the edge of their cloaks.  
  
"I don't know why I'm doing this," he muttered darkly. Roughly tossing them onto a sturdy landing he looked around for a certain type of entrance. Before Volcan or Dortin could reply to him, he used another spell. Suddenly appearing before an unbroken archway with twisting runes near it he started to run. 'The source of the spell came from this direction. In that large chamber ahead is where they'll be. I'll never forgive myself if I let anything happen to either of them.'  
  
Unnoticed in a forgotten section of hallway a certain Raze Dragon felt the death of its twin. Eyes blazing with unchecked hatred it suddenly blasted through the weakened encasing of ice. Horn and eyes glowing like stars it start to gallop towards its twin. Who ever had done this will die slowly and painfully!  
  
Authors Notes: Hope everyone enjoyed it! Most importantly I hope Mina Aino enjoyed it. Yes, I know this is another cliffhanger ending. If you haven't noticed already, that is my signature writing style. I love the cliffhanger ending. Also if you haven't noticed. The more reviews I get per chapter, generally the faster the next chapter comes out. 


	12. What they Seek

Authors Notes: Wow have I been busy. Double sorry about the long absence. School has been taking up my time, plus I got really sick for three weeks. I just recovered from it. Now, onto the story~! Enjoy.  
  
Warnings: same as before.  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
"" Conversation  
  
// // Part of anything from any written object  
  
{} Flash back mode  
  
-= =- Dream mode  
  
"Cleao look! It's the library," Majic said excitedly.  
  
"Good job Majic! I wish I could read the runes," Cleao exclaimed. "Then I could help you look for something on Isymaar." Looking around her she noted that most of the library was intact. Off to her right were two passages leading into the darkness. Spiraling upwards was a ramp that led to more shelves of crystals. Shadows danced across the floor from a source light near the roof of the room. A section of the roof had collapsed causing a window to form.  
  
"Don't worry about Cleao. What we need to worry about are those ropes like things from before. Remember the library at Baltanders," Majic stated as he headed warily towards the countless rows of blue crystals. 'Odd. These crystals are blue. I wonder why?'  
  
"Leki and I will keep watch while you look Majic. Don't worry about the rope creatures."  
  
Cleao started to slowly walk around the room. A sparkle in the corner of her eye caught her attention. In a small corner of the room was a statue of dragon. Standing up on its hind legs it stood about six feet tall. Green glass scales gleamed dully in the faint light. Ruby eyes glared at any intruder while resting in its claws was an emerald colored sphere.  
  
Walking towards Cleao wondered why it was there. 'That doesn't look like any décor of the Heavenly Ones I've ever seen. The style of that dragon is all wrong.' "What's this," she asked aloud. As she got closer she noticed a slight vibration was coming from the dragon. 'Odd. In fact this entire place is humming faintly.'  
  
"What what's Cleao," Majic asked. Turning away from the shelves he wondered what he caught Cleao's attention this time. Blinking in surprise at the dragon he wondered why he didn't notice it before.  
  
"Wow. What's this thing?"  
  
As Cleao approached the statue its eyes lit up. Blinking at her it suddenly smiled a toothy smile.  
  
"Eeeek!" Cleao shrieked loudly as she stumbled backwards into Majic knocking them both over.  
  
"What the..ahhh! Cleao it moved!" Majic yelled as he tried to get up and get farther way from it as well.  
  
"Do No Move! Why Do You Dare Enter This Chamber, Humans," the state inquired.  
  
"We..um..ah..that..is.." Majic stuttered. Helping Cleao stand up both of them stood facing the statue together. 'Now what do I do? How do I protect Cleao from a statue?'  
  
"Majic means to say is that we're here looking for information sir," Cleao politely replied. Something about the dragon statue reminded her of her Etiquette teacher Mr. Miroko. 'He reminds me of Mr. Miroko. He doesn't seem to be that bad. I wonder why I think the statue is a he.'  
  
"I Know That. Why Do You Seek Knowledge In This Forbidden Place Sorcerers?" Uncurling its tail the dragon flicked out a red tongue. Looking at them serenely it wondered why humans of creatures where in his library.  
  
"We're looking for information on the island of Isymaar," Majic answered. Putting one hand behind his back he rubbed the back of his nervously.  
  
"I See That Your Intentions Are Noble. Here," he handed the sphere over to Majic. "This Has The Information You Are Both Seeking. Be Warned However! The Rings Will Kill..." before the dragon could finish speaking the light in its eyes died out.  
  
Before either of them could speak a loud clacking sound filled air echoing loudly around them. Leki growled low in his throat. His hair stood up on end as he waited for its arrival. He knew that there was another Raze. It was just a matter of time before it reached them. Now it was coming and Orphen still hadn't arrived. Leki knew he could protect his bond mate or her brother and coming at them from one of the passages was the Raze dragon.  
  
Authors Notes: Buwhahahaha! My infamous cliffhanger ending, got to love them. In the next chapter Orphen comes to the rescue, but will he be able to defeat an enraged Raze dragon? 


	13. A horn for Orphen

Authors notes: Here I am again. FYI when I get suggestions in a review I take them very seriously. And so after some serious research I found out some of Orphen's spells. It took me a while though. Plus, I worked on the dialog. I try to improve my fanfictions all the time. Thus, helpful criticize is very helpful although I hate getting it. So, here is the revised improved chapter 13. The good thing about my revisions is that I add extra scenes. Thus reading the revisions is good. Reviews on the revisions are even better. I decided to give the battle with no OOC. After thinking it over I decided that I couldn't avoid OOC completely. In this story line the characters have aged and matured since SSO. They can't act exactly the same as in the anime or else that would undermine what I'm trying to accomplish. I know that just an excuse.  
  
Warnings: Same as always.  
  
"" Conversation  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
// // Passages from books, letters, etc  
  
{} Flashback mode  
  
-= =- Dream mode  
  
Mist swirled around an old relic of a building in an ancient forest. A breeze whispered through the trees surrounding the building like voices. Standing on a crumbling balcony was the heavenly one.  
  
Staring into a crystal ball that hovered a few feet from the ground she frowned slightly. Worry crossed her eyes as she thought about her plans. 'Those two humans, Majic and Cleao, could cause serious problems. Awakening the Raze Dragons was worth the power. Maybe I should..'  
  
"Teela we need to talk," a voice deep echoing suddenly whispered in her head.  
  
"Amarala, it's been a while since we last talked." Turning around Teela, the Heavenly One faced a large female Deep Dragon. Eyes glowing green the dragon stared deep into her soul. 'I wish Draku hadn't created those things so long ago. They're too powerful now.'  
  
"You can not interfere with the Orphen's fate anymore." Sitting down so that her head was level with the balcony the Deep Dragon glared at Teela. She knew that the Heavenly One had planned for him and she wouldn't allow it to happen.  
  
"I can and will interfere! The boy's blood will complete the already broken Seal. If he is killed then I can save the world from the Draigun," she stated calmly her opal eyes flashing brightly in the dim light. "He isn't strong enough to kill the Draigun, like the prophecy says he can."  
  
Rumbling darkly Amarala lowered her ears in challenge. "The prophecy is never wrong. Orphen has to be strong enough to kill the Draigun," she growled. "If you kill him to complete the Seal then you'll kill our only chance to destroy It for good." Standing up the Deep Dragon turned to leave. "I will not allow you to harm or his friends." Turning around the Deep Dragon started to vanish into the forest with a swish of her tail.  
  
"There's more to this than just the prophecy isn't there?" Teela looked at the Deep Dragon with a calculating look in her eyes. Placing on hand on her hip she wondered why the normally aloof dragon was "interfering" as well.  
  
"The boy is a friend of my son's bondmate," Amarala replied with pause before vanishing into the forest. Mist and fog seemed to fade away with the passing of the Deep Dragon.  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!" Cleao and Majic screamed together as the Raze charged into the room eyes blazing. Before it could reach them however a familiar voice reached their ears.  
  
"Cleao! Majic," Orphen shouted as he ran into the room. Stopping about ten feet into the room he froze. What he saw in the large room wasn't good at all. Standing him between him and his friends was an angry Raze Dragon. 'I thought I froze that thing! I got to think of something quick before it hurts them!'  
  
Holding his hands in front of him he yelled out, "Ware wa Hanatsu, Hikari no Hakujin!" Before the spell hit the dragon it leapt out of the way causing the spell to miss and hit the wall next to Cleao and Majic.  
  
Squealing in rage the Raze Dragon turned around to face Orphen. Eyes glowing as a dark shade of green it snarled in pain and rage. Rearing up the Raze Dragon opened its mouth to blast the sorcerer with a ball of green majic. "Skreeeeek!"  
  
Jumping out the way Orphen quickly retaliated with "Give me strength, light's unsheathed blade!" 'What will it take to kill this thing?' Holding his hand in front of him ready to launch a spell at a moment's notice he franticly scanned the room looking for Cleao and Majic. Finding them unharmed in a far corner of the room he sighed with relief. 'Good. They're safe.'  
  
Dripping blood the Raze Dragon faced Orphen eyes bright with hate. Lowering it's head the Raze Dragon charged Orphen. Hoofs clacking loudly against the tiled floor it almost got to Orphen before he teleported away to a safer spot. Skidding into the wall it knocked countless sapphire blue crystals across the floor shattering them. Blue liquid splashed across the floor making it slick.  
  
"Cleao, what should we do," Majic asked. Backing into the wall Majic watched as the Raze Dragon and his Master seemed to dance back and forth with magic hurtling between them.  
  
"We need to cause a distraction. Here hold Leki," Cleao said as she handed him Leki. Putting her sword in her in its sheath she reached into her pack for her favorite dagger. 'Just like with the killing doll right Orphen?' With practices ease Cleao started to prepare the distraction.  
  
Taking aim she waited for the right moment to the throw the dagger at the enraged Raze Dragon. As the Dragon paused to attack Orphen for another time she threw the dagger. Swish! Thunk! The dagger hit its mark.  
  
Shrieking in the pain the Raze Dragon reared up blinking. Indigo-green blood gushed from its eye. Sticking out of its eye was Cleao's favorite dagger. Shaking its head back and forth the Raze Dragon shrieked loudly in pain. As the Raze Dragon staggered back in pain Orphen had the perfect opportunity to attack.  
  
Running forward towards the stunned Dragon Orphen summoned the Demon's Blade. Leaping upwards he slashed the horn off of the Raze Dragon. With a loud clatter the horn fell to the ground and rolled a few feet before shattering into thousands of pieces. Dropping to its legs the Dragon moaned low in its throat. The light went out of the Raze Dragon eyes slowly.  
  
"Are you two alright," Orphen asked. Leaning forward he yanked Cleao's dagger from the Raze Dragon's eyes. Turning the dagger over in his hand Orphen walked over to Cleao and Majic.  
  
"Yes, we're ok Master. You're injured Master," Majic suddenly shouted as he noticed a nasty slash on Orphen's arm.  
  
"Here Cleao, and thank you," Orphen said. Hissing in pain Orphen with his good hand held out Cleao's dagger to her. "It's nothing Majic. Don't worry about it. Let's get back to the hotel you two." Putting his good hand over the wound he frowned at Cleao and Majic. 'Those two idiots..'  
  
"It's not nothing Orphen! Here, let me bandage it at least," Cleao demanded. Before he could argue with her she had already pulled out clean bandages from her pack. Grabbing hold of his arm Cleao started to clean the wound with a handkerchief. Blushing faintly from the close proximity she hurried to finish wrapping the wound. 'I wonder why he isn't complaining. Normally he won't let me help him at all. His skin feels smooth like silk. Bad Cleao bad! Don't think such thoughts, Orphen doesn't like me like that. I think.' Starting to tie the bandage Cleao thought about the almost kiss. 'Or does he?'  
  
Smiling a soft smile Orphen watched Cleao work. He liked the feel of her hand against his arm. The pleasant tingling feelings surprised and delighted him. 'Why are you doing this Cleao? I thought you didn't care for me very much after what happened with Azalie and Childman. Which reminds me, I need to ask you about that. Now however isn't the right time or place.'  
  
"Thank you Cleao, I can finish it from here," he replied as he gently pushed her hands away when she was finished tying the bandages to his arm. Putting his good hand against the bandage area he whispered, "heal." A blue light spread from hand and covered his arm bathing with it healing magic. (Sorry I couldn't find the spell for that one. If any one knows that spell please tell me!) As he finished the spell an angry expression come over his face. Realizing just how close he came to losing the two of them scared him, and as the fear coursed through his veins it turned into anger.  
  
"Don't you two ever go off with out me like that again! You could have been killed in here," he yelled. 'Just like old times.' "You should have waited for me before going after Dortin and Volcan in this place."  
  
"Of course Master, we just wanted to get our money back.."  
  
Friendly routine arguments went back and forth between them as they left the temple together.  
As they walked along the road out of town they kept an eye out for Dortin and Volcan. Before they had completely gotten out of the town a traveling merchant stopped his carriage of goods next to them.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking on the road in the middle of winter! You'll catch cold. Here, you can have a ride in my carriage to the next town."  
  
"Thank you sire," Cleao replied politely as she happily climbed into the carriage.  
  
"Thank you very much. It was getting cold," Majic stated gleefully. He was glad to get out of the cold. Even with warm thick cloaks the cold winter air still had a nasty bite to it.  
  
Nodding his head once in thanks Orphen got into the carriage behind Cleao and Majic. Although he was used to traveling in freezing weather he knew that his traveling companions weren't. 'I'll have to find us a carriage in the next town.'  
Majic watched silently as Cleao and his Master were arguing again. The two of them had been at it nonstop ever since they had gotten a ride with a traveling merchant earlier that day. 'It's like the two of them are married. I can't say that a loud though. The two of them would kill me! I wish they would realize what they feel for each other though.' Majic sighed deeply as the Cleao started to elbow Orphen. 'Their feelings are painfully obvious to everyone but the two of them. It would almost be as bad as saying that the two of them are flirting right now instead of arguing.' Cleao had been trying to get Orphen to admit that he had missed her.  
  
"Admit it Orphen you missed me," Cleao stated loudly as she elbowed Orphen in the ribs. 'I wish. To you I'm probably just an annoyance. This is the only way to find out if you missed me or not.'  
  
"Cleao would you shut up! I'm trying to think. What makes you think that I'd miss a loud nosy girl like you," Orphen said jokingly. 'I love to annoy Cleao and she would never let me live it down if I admitted that I missed her.'  
  
"Loud! Nosy! Why you no good sorcerer! I'm not going to take anymore of this. I'm going to sleep." With that Cleao turned away from Orphen and leaned back against Majic. Resting her head against his shoulder she closed her eyes. 'I really am tired. Besides I don't want to think that irritating sorcerer right now.' As Cleao's snores started to fill the crowded carriage Orphen smiled softly at her.  
  
"Of course I missed you," he whispered softly as soon as she was asleep. With one hand he gently brushed aside stray hairs from Cleao's face. 'She's so vulnerable looking when she sleeps. I should tell her how I feel except she'd hate me for it. I know she doesn't love me. Why else would she leave so suddenly after I saved Azalie and Childman.' Leaning forward to kiss Cleao on the forehead he jerked to a stop when Majic reminded him that he was still in the same space.  
  
"I knew it," Majic crowed happily. 'Finally Master admits that he at least cares a little bit for Cleao.'  
  
"Shut up Majic."  
  
"If you say so Master," Majic replied while smiling. 'Everything will work out ok. I know it.' 


	14. Death comes a knockin'

Authors notes: Hiya everyone! Sorry about the lack of updates. I've been living in hell for the past few years, then I meet G-chan, the love of my life, and college started! But, I should be wrapping this up in the next few chapters, so don't despair! Please forgive the OOCness.

Warnings: Same as always. Oh yes, sadness rampant ahead!

'' thoughts

""conversation

/ passages from a letter, book, etc.

Flashback mode

- - dream mode

Large, white, puffy snowflakes slowly were drifting towards the still, snow covered ground. Everything was quiet and peaceful, at least on the surface. Silence was thick across the land. No one was speaking, no winter birds were singing, and even the thick forest was still and dead.

Dortin was used to being scared. Living with his brother, Volcan, who courted death and trouble on an hourly basis, made him accustomed to it. However, this time, the fear was so thick it had paralyzed him to his very core. He was scared for himself, for his brother, in fact…he was scared for everyone in a hundred mile radius. 'This is bad! I've never seen Orphen this upset, ever! Not even at my brother…'

Earlier that day……………..

It was snowing hard and fast. Not quite at blizzard levels, but close enough to be dangerous. Even more deadly was the emotional levels in the cabin that three young adults were sharing. It was a week until the Winter Solstice. The three young adults hadn't reached their goal, or were anywhere close to it. In fact, that was part of the problem. But it went deeper than that. For dark, sinister forces were at work, conspiring against them.

"Orphen take that back," screamed Cleao. Her eyes seemed almost red with frustration. Not just at Orphen, but at not being able to help her sister.

"No, because it's true that you're just a spoiled tomboy brat, with no manners," came the quick retort from Orphen.

Face to face, with emotional lightning bolts dancing and playing around them, Cleao and Orphen faced off. The three of them had been stuck in that cabin for three weeks due to continuous blizzards and ice storms.

Suddenly Cleao needed to get out there! 'I need space! I can't stand that stuffy, pig headed, moronic sorcerer any longer!' Grabbing her cloak before Orphen could protest, she stomped out of the cabin and into the freezing cold. Leki quickly glanced up at his bondmate. Sensing trouble, he bounded after her, only to have the angry Cleao slam the door on his poor snout.

Since Cleao had stormed off without a noisy warning, everyone but Leki was caught off guard. Rubbing his poor nose, Leki knew that trouble, and the deadly kind at that, was a drift on the cold air. Whining urgently, he pawed at the door desperately wanting to get his bondmate. Before he could convince the stubborn sorcerer to open the door, or the wimpy one to get up the courage, he felt a searing pain slice through his side. 'Cleao! She's been hurt! Screw those two! I'm going after her now!'

Eyes glowing green, Leki started focusing his power on the door before him. KaBOOM!

Pieces of door scattered everywhere, slicing the skin of the two shocked sorcerers. Yelping angrily at the two stunned survivors, he raced towards Cleao. Ignoring the wrathful shouts behind him, he teleported to where his bondmate was. Before Orphen or Majic could figure out why Leki had taken off, Cleao's dying scream filled the air.

"CLEAO!" They both screamed at the same time. Running out of the door, ignoring the biting cold, they hurried towards the source of the scream. But it was too late.

By the time they reached her, Cleao Everlasting, the youngest sister of the Everlasting Family, had died. Large, gapping wounds crisscrossed her body. Leki lay by her side, green crystalline tears sliding down his face. Majic fell to his knees by her side, eyes wide with horror, shock, and despair. 'No! I can't lose my favorite sister, I can't…please no, don't let her be dead…' Scooping up her broken, bloody body, he cradled her to his chest. Crying on her one untouched shoulder, Majic wept for his lost family.

Orphen stood a few feet behind Majic. Tears shimmered in his eyes which were rapidly filling up with anger, and hate at whom had the nerve to kill his love. 'I never told her that I loved her.' Regret also, rested in his heart, but it was rapidly being drowned out by the hate.

Before long, Dortin and Volcan came running towards the scene. Stopping in shock at the bloody mess, the two of them were speechless. Both of them weren't fond of Miss Cleao, but they never wanted to see her killed.

"Uuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh," screamed Orphen to the heavens, the tears that had been threatening to fall, finally doing so. Falling to his knees in frustration he grabbed handfuls of snow, crushing them in his palms. 'I promise you Cleao, I will avenge your death.'

End Flash back……………………………………

The ground was frozen solid, and too hard to bury Cleao in. So Majic took off his cloak and wrapped her still body with it, allowing the snow to bury her in a pristine white blanket. 'I'm so sorry Cleao, that I wasn't able to protect you,' Majic thought remorsefully. 'But I promise I'll find the Rings of Isymaar, and save Mariebella! I promise.'

Orphen had not spoken since his pained scream of loss and rage. Nor had he moved from his position on the earth. Still as a statue, and silent as one he couldn't hear a thing around him.

"Master? Master!" Majic shouted. Finally the cold was beginning to set in as the sun was beginning to lower beyond the horizon. Majic was shivering, and needed to get inside.

"I'm not your 'Master', Majic. I'm no one's Master," Orphen whispered bitterly. 'I couldn't even protect the love of my life. In fact, it's my fault she died. If I hadn't yelled at her, she never would have left.' Slowly standing up he turned and headed towards the North, away from the Isles of Isymaar.

"But, Master-," before Majic could continue Orphen had disappeared into the swirling snow. Sighing, he turned towards Leki, hoping for companion ship in his travels towards Isymaar.

Glancing desperately around him, he couldn't find Leki anywhere. For that matter, he couldn't see Cleao's body either. 'What the…?'


End file.
